Listen To Your Heart
by What About Love
Summary: Perhaps they were all right when they told her to listen to her heart...but she wasn't so sure. Reba/Brock
1. Chapter 1

Sheets rustling, skin against skin; she heard herself gasp in pleasure as his pace quickened. His lips touched hers and their tongues began to fight. Her stomach began to boil in climax, and she hurried to look into his face. The feeling of his body against her, inside her, made her feel as if she was on fire. She wanted to see his eyes as he pushed her over the edge. However, all she saw was darkness where his face should be. She couldn't tell who it was.

"Oh!" She sat up in bed, sweating from the intensity of her dream. Her blue eyes were wide, and she swallowed hard. The dreams had been happening for a couple of weeks or so, ever since Brock had stayed at her house during one of his fights with Barbara Jean. She just wasn't sure why.

She also wasn't sure who the man was in her dreams. There was no man she was interested in at the moment, so she wasn't sure what her subconscious mind was trying to tell her during her sleep. It could've been an image of Brock, but she couldn't see herself thinking in such a way. He wasn't attractive to her anymore…she didn't think.

After taking a deep breath she laid back down in her bed, sighing. It was such a juvenile thing, having sex dreams and such. But there she was, almost every night, waking with a loss of breath and covered in sweat. She tried to roll over; closing her eyes, but all she could think about was her dream. It was so intense, more so than all the others, and that scared her a bit. She hated things she couldn't control.

Minutes turned into a half hour before she decided to get out of bed and get a glass of water. Her bare feet felt a sudden chill to the floor as she stood and made her way toward the stairs. It was almost three in the morning, and she was thankful that she didn't have to get up early to work, but the idea of being up at such an unreasonable hour frustrated her.

The sound of loud breathing hit her ears as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She hurried over to the couch only to find that the breathing was coming from her ex-husband. She rolled her eyes and went to get her glass of water.

He was definitely not there when she fell asleep, and it angered her that he still sometimes used her home as if it were his own. And the kids, they loved it. She couldn't blame them for loving to have their father around, but inviting him over so often just got under her skin.

"Reba? What are you doing up?" His tired voice knocked her out of her trance as he entered the kitchen.

"The question is: What are you doing here? Don't you have your own house?" He rolled his eyes and sat at the counter on one of the tall chairs.

"One of my many fights with Barbara Jean happened earlier tonight. I don't understand how I'm always the one to get kicked out when I'm the one whose name is on the papers."

"You get kicked out because you're probably the one who causes the problems in the first place." She finished her glass of water and placed it in the sink.

"So, you don't mind if I spend the night?"

"The night's almost over. I don't really care." She walked past the counter and sighed as she made her way back to her bedroom. "Goodnight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, you look terrible." Cheyenne cringed as she entered her mother's home. She and Van had moved down the street almost four months before, and she often stopped by to make sure her mother wasn't too lonely.

"I didn't sleep much last night, but it's nice to see you too." Reba faked a smile and flipped another page in her magazine she had been reading. "What brings you here?"

"Elizabeth left some of her school books in the living room, and I wanted to get them so we could do her homework this afternoon, after we go to the zoo, of course. Barbara Jean and Henry are going too. You want to go with us?" Reba laughed and shook her head.

"I'd rather not, but thanks." Cheyenne went to the living room to get the books, but returned with a strange look upon her face.

"What is Dad doing here?"

"He and Barbara Jean got into a fight, and I found him on the couch at three o'clock this morning."

"Again? That's happening a lot."

"Don't I know it? But, I'm sure it'll pass soon. It always does." Cheyenne smiled and pecked her mother's cheek before saying goodbye and leaving to take her daughter to the zoo.

Reba walked into the living room with a cup of coffee, sitting it on the table next to her as she leaned closer to Brock. She shook his shoulder, rolling her eyes when he didn't budge. That was always one difference about them: while she was a fairly light sleeper he could sleep through anything. She remembered many times when she would be the one to hear his alarm clock and have to wake him before work…back when they were married. She shook her head and patted his shoulder again.

"Brock, get up." He rolled over, and she stood over him, smacking his arm enough to jolt him into consciousness.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He quickly sat up, running a hand over his face.

"You were ignoring me, and it's almost eleven." She began to walk back to the kitchen to get a glass of water before finishing her sandwich, not noticing that he was following closely behind her.

"You didn't have to be so rude." She jumped at his words, wondering how he could follow her so quietly.

"I was rude? You basically broke into my house and spent the night on my couch while I was sleeping. That sounds a little rude to me." She filled her glass as she spoke, waiting for him to leave.

"Oh, you don't mind." He sat at the table, taking a bite of her sandwich she had on a plate.

"Okay, _that_ is rude. I was eating that."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It already had a bite taken out of it." She pointed towards her sandwich, which was currently being consumed. He shrugged, and she bit her lip in frustration. "Brock, we are getting way too comfortable around each other."

"We were married…"

"Shut up." She walked over to the table and sat next to him, sighing. "What I mean is: you need to spend more time at your house than mine. I'm tired of doing your laundry and watching you eat food that I haven't finished yet. Make up to your wife and go home."

"You're right." He nodded, looking her in the eyes. "I just miss having someone to talk to about adult things. I mean, there are only so many conversations you can have about Beanie Babies."

"Brock…"

"I promise I'll stay out of your hair for a while. Sorry." She smiled, wishing he would just understand what she was saying without getting his feelings hurt. He was always so sensitive.

"You can always stay here if you need to, and I'll even be your friend, but you have to stop being so dependent on me. I've got three kids for that." He laughed, patting her hand. He stood and leaned over to give her a hug before walking out the back door, his shoes in his hand. She sighed


	2. Chapter 2

She was so excited about her date. Yes, she had a date, and he was not a complete creep. She had only dated a few people since her divorce, almost seven years ago, and perhaps he was the one. He was handsome and smart and he really seemed to have good values. It would be their third date, and she couldn't wait to see where he was taking her.

She met him at her office. He was single and looking for a new house after moving from Oklahoma. Since she was born in Oklahoma, the conversation immediately began to flow. From their tastes in music to their interests in television shows and books and life goals, they had a lot in common, and she was so glad he asked her out. She would have never had the nerve to ask him.

"Reba, another date?" Barbra Jean was seated on her couch as she walked down the stairs, dressed in a knee length black dress that was a little more risqué than her normal style, but she wanted to feel beautiful.

"Yeah, he said he's taking me somewhere fancy. Do I look okay?" She spun around a bit, hoping the blonde wouldn't make any inappropriate comments about her attire. She thought she looked okay when she looked into her mirror, at least.

"You look hot!" She sat next to her friend on the couch as she situated the stuff in her purse, which she had changed to a clutch so there wasn't much room. "So, which number is this date?"

"This will make three." Barbra Jean's eyes widened with excitement, and she began bouncing a bit. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what the third date means." She shook her head, a confused look upon her face.

"I don't know. And, quite frankly, I don't care what you think it means."

"The third date is when you have sex for the first time, assuming you haven't yet." She smiled, watching Reba's eyes widening in shock. She just loved it when she could make her favorite redhead uncomfortable like that.

"Excuse me, but I think that's my decision to make, not our warped society. But I appreciate your interest. Now, go home." She stood and began to walk to the coat rack to get her wrap, but stopped Barbra Jean from exiting the house. "Wait, you don't think he's expecting me to…you know."

"Put out?"

"Don't sound so vulgar…but yes." The blonde wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders. "I mean, he is younger than me. Maybe there's some kind of generational gap or something."

"Don't be nervous." Her arm was pushed away, but Reba didn't run away like she expected. It was almost as if she really needed her advice, for once. She was so excited she almost couldn't breathe. "Just don't say anything suggestive. Like, don't invite him in after he drops you off. That sends the wrong message. Oh, and don't use tongue when you kiss him goodnight. That's also sending the wrong message. And…"

"Okay, I get it." The doorbell rang, thankfully, and she walked to the step. "Thanks Barbra Jean."

Kevin walked her to the front door of her house, holding her hand in a sweet gesture. She was glad that the date was going well. He was so kind, and she was hoping that neither of them would ruin that good feeling before they said goodbye. She stopped at the door, smiling to him as he stood in front of her, taking both of her hands in his.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay."

"Okay." She felt him lean closer to her, and she knew the kiss was coming, but he stopped before it happened. It wouldn't be their first kiss, but it would be their third, and she still felt her stomach flutter before it happened. His deep green eyes made her legs feel weak when they met hers.

"Did you have a good time tonight? I'm sorry the service wasn't great at the restaurant."

"Are you kidding? Everything was great. Thanks for taking me out." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, and she let out the breath she was holding as their kiss began. It was slow and soft, and he pulled away after moment.

She didn't let him get too far from her face before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He seemed surprised at how forward she was, but he was not going to complain. He pressed her back against her front door, his tongue tapping her lips. It was his request to explore unrevealed territory, and she parted her lips to allow his request, massaging his tongue with her own. He pulled away with a small pop, meeting her eyes.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." She nodded, a smile plastered upon her face. One more peck upon the lips and she entered her empty house. She was so thankful he didn't try to take it to the next level; she was not at all ready for that. She was also glad Barbra Jean was wrong. It would feel so good to rub that in her face next time they spoke. She smiled as she locked the door.

As she walked up the stairs, however, her feelings slowly began to change. Why didn't he even try? She was the one who had to deepen their kiss, not him. He was just going to pull away and leave. But, wasn't that what she wanted? She didn't want to make love to him, not yet anyways, but she halfway wanted him to at least suggest it.

She sighed as she lay down in bed, glad it was Friday night and she would get to sleep in. Her thoughts were leading her down a strange path, of which she was uncertain. It wasn't like her to want to jump on a man and take him to her bed, but she wanted to. It was all those stupid dreams, she thought. Tomorrow would be different, and she would be back to her normal, prudish self…she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Reba, why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?" Reba looked up from the desk in her home office to meet Brock's questioning eyes. He seemed…mad?

"I didn't know it was any of your business."

"Barbra Jean says he's young." She rolled her eyes. Of course that was the first place he would go. It was always about age and looks to him. He sat on the edge of her desk, awaiting her answer while she tried to ignore him.

"Yes, he's a little younger than me. So what?"

"How much younger? Do you have to drive or does he have his license?" He chuckled at his joke, but she didn't find it at all funny. She closed the file she had open in front of her and leaned back in her chair.

"He's thirty-six."

"You're dating a thirty-six-year old man? You're forty-five!"

"Thanks for the update. I wasn't quite sure of the age difference until you told me." Her sarcastic tone was not lost on him, but he only laughed at her. She hated that he laughed at her. "Don't act like it's some big deal. Barbra Jean is a lot younger than you."

"Yeah, but I'm a guy. It's different when I'm with a younger woman. You're with a younger man; that makes you a cougar. Isn't that what the kids call it?" He raised his eyebrows, playing as if neither had ever heard the title. She had, but she wouldn't have ever used it in everyday life. Besides, she thought, she wasn't like that…was she?

xxxxxxxxxx

"You've been kind of quiet tonight, Reba. Is everything okay?" Kevin looked at her from across the table as they ate dinner. It wasn't anything fancy, like the last time, but she enjoyed spending time with him regardless of where they were.

"Oh, I just keep thinking of something Brock said today."

"Your ex-husband?"

"Yeah, he likes to get my mind running." She smiled, but he raised his eyebrows in question to what she was thinking. She shrugged, taking a sip of her tea before she began. "He thinks it's weird that there's such a large age difference between us."

"It's only nine years."

"I know, that was my reaction, but now he got me thinking about it." She rolled her eyes at her foolishness. Of course he would think she was strange to listen to her ex-husband's opinion about their relationship. "You probably think I'm crazy about now."

"No, of course I don't. Actually, being with you is a lot easier than other women I've dated. You aren't immature, and you understand everything I say. It's nice." She smiled and he returned it, unable to take his eyes off her. "Plus, you're beautiful."

"Oh, stop it. But thank you." She smiled and watched as he paid for their meal and they left, walking out to their cars while holding hands. She had just met him at the restaurant to make it easier. "Listen, I was wondering if you would like to meet my family."

"You really want me to meet your family? This is huge. What should I say?" He seemed excited, and she was so glad. "When?"

"Well, Wednesday night is fine with me."

"I'll be there at six. Is that okay?" He opened her car door for her, and she nodded her approval. He leaned down and kissed her, since he was much taller than she, she stood upon her tiptoes. He pulled away after a moment, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Text me to let me know you got home alright."

"I will. And I'll see you Wednesday."


	4. Chapter 4

She rushed around the kitchen, making certain everything was okay. She was making Kevin a good, old-fashioned, Southern dinner. It reminded her of the kinds of meal she used to have when she was a kid, especially at her grandmother's house. She heard the laughter of her kids and grandchild from the living room, and it made her smile to know they were all eager to meet the man she had been dating. Hopefully it would be a peaceful evening. Barbra Jean and Brock entered through the back door. Perhaps peaceful wasn't the word that would describe the evening after all.

"You guys can't be here. Kevin is coming to meet my family. That's not you." Reba took a tray of food into the living room to place on the coffee table as her new visitors followed her. Brock immediately sat on the couch with Van and watched the game.

"We are too your family!" They walked back into the kitchen, and Reba felt her stomach churn from nerves. She didn't want Kevin to know how crazy everyone was so soon. She really liked him and there was a fear that he wouldn't want to see her again if he found out her best friend was her ex-husband's mistress. And, her other best friend just happened to be her ex-husband. She thought for a moment, perhaps he should get out while he had the chance.

"Please don't embarrass me tonight. I don't want him to think we're nuts."

"Aw, you're nervous. I promise, I won't say anything creepy." The doorbell rang.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think Barbra Jean meant to tell you all about my divorce and all that. She just gets crazy around new people." Reba entered the living room as Kevin took a seat upon the couch. Cheyenne and Van cleaned up the kitchen and everything before they all went home, leaving her and Kevin alone. Hopefully she could still save his impression of her family, she thought.

"No, I'm glad she did. You only told me it was a long story, now I know. That must have been hard." She sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to lay her head against his shoulder. He smelled very good, and she felt so safe against him like that. It was a new feeling, and it was very welcomed.

"Yeah, but it's over now. I just hope they didn't scare you away." He laughed, running his hand over her arm. It sent shivers down her spine, but she tried not to let it show. She didn't want him to know the affect he was having on her just yet.

"I really like your family. Your ex was a little intimidating, with all the staring and the evil glares." She laughed, looking up into his eyes.

"He is just worried that I won't be here every waking moment to referee his fights with Barbra Jean." He leaned down and placed a kiss upon her lips, surprising her. She felt his hand upon her cheek before he pulled away.

"Reba, can I ask you a question?" She nodded, still flying high from the kiss they just shared. "Well, since I've met your family, I assume you like me." She laughed, scooting closer to him, as if she wasn't close enough already.

"Yes, I like you a lot."

"That's great, because I like you a lot too. And I was wondering if you would consider wearing the title of girlfriend." She smiled, feeling like she was in high school once again. It had been a long time since someone had asked her to 'go steady,' but it made her feel exactly the same as it used to. Her stomach felt fluttery and she just had to smile.

"You're adorable. Do you know that?" He chuckled, glad she saw the humor in his question. He leaned down and kissed her again, feeling her arms wrap around his neck as his hand touched her waist.

He renewed the kiss and his tongue found hers. She smiled into their kiss, feeling so alive at the idea that somebody found her attractive, desirable. It made her feel special and important, and his lips were so soft. Her heart jumped when he leaned closer to her, hinting for her to lie down. Her first instinct was to pull away, but she followed his request and allowed him to press himself on top of her.

She sighed, unable to control her reaction. It was getting so hot. She felt that she couldn't find any air, but she didn't want to stop for fear that the feeling would be lost. His hand ran through her hair, his thumb caressing her cheek in the process. She was expecting him to take it to the next level, to try something more forward, but he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe I should go." She bit her lip, wanting to tell him to stay the night with her. It had been so long, and she was ready to be with him in such a way. He was different than any other man she had dated.

"I think you should." She smiled, rising up to kiss him, pulling him closer to her once more before finally pulling away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hummed a tune as she worked, going through files and charts faster than she normally did. She just had so much energy, so much joy. As another file was placed back into its holder, she began to hum once more. Van, who was sitting at his desk across from her, slammed his file against the desk. She jumped, startled at how loud he was being.

"Mrs. H., please stop with the humming. You're way too happy." Her eyes widened, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Seriously, it's sinister."

"I'm sorry. I'm just giddy."

"Looks like someone got some action last night." She turned to face him, a more serious look upon her face.

"No. And, anyway, it's none of your business." She sat at her desk with another file, scooting up to her computer. Suddenly, a message popped up on her screen. It was from Kevin. She smiled and began chatting with him, completely neglecting her work.

"This Kevin guy isn't going to hurt you, right?" She looked up to Van and met his eyes. He seemed very concerned about her. It normally would have made her angry, but his sincerity made her stop for a moment.

"Van, are you worried about me?" He shrugged, leaning closer to her across their desks.

"It's just different since we moved out. I mean, I don't want you to be lonely or anything, but I worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate you, Van. But I think he's a good one. He might be around for a while."

"Just, don't trust him too soon. Be careful…for me." She nodded, and that was all that needed said. They could read each other like books since they had been business partners, and she knew all the things he meant before he had to speak.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Brock!" She slapped his shoulder, causing him to jolt awake. He was on her couch again, hiding from his wife. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"At this point, do you even have to ask?" He sat up and ran his hands over his face. She sat on the coffee table in front of him, meeting his sleepy gaze. He shrugged and began his story. He told of how all he did was ask if they could put a little less stuffed animals on the bed, since he felt they were old enough to sleep without teddy bears. "She flipped. I don't know if it's the new medication she's on, or what, but she's unbearable right now."

"Medication?"

"Yeah, she's taking some new vitamin she found at the drug store, but she calls it her medication. I don't even know what it is. I think it has something to do with gas…"

"Okay, listen." She leaned a bit closer to him, looking deeply into his eyes. "You need to learn to let some things go. Who cares how many stuffed animals are in your bedroom? All that matters is that you two are together, and you should tell her that. Maybe then I won't find you on my couch at least once a week."

"I guess I could lighten up a little. Thanks Reba." They both stood and he pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome. And please call first from now on." He laughed and pulled her closer, feeling her arms around him as well. Just then the door opened. Kevin entered with an odd look upon his face when he saw his girlfriend in the arms of her ex-husband. "Oh, hi Kevin."

"What's going on?" She immediately pulled away from Brock and walked over to place a small kiss upon Kevin's lips. Brock cringed a bit at the sight. Until then he had never seen her kiss another man, and it made him feel…confused. He felt a jolt in his stomach.

"Oh, just trying to get Brock off my couch. He only stays here because he's so cheap." She turned to face him while she made her teasing comment. He continued folding the blankets he used.

"Ha ha, very funny, Reba." They shared a joking smile for a moment before he began putting on his shoes. "So, Kevin, how've you been?"

"Fine, thanks. How's the dental practice?" He stood, putting his phone and wallet in his pockets.

"Oh, it's trucking along." They shared an awkward stare. It was clear to Reba that they really didn't like one another, but she shook it off and cleared her voice. "Well, thanks for letting me crash on your couch." He patted Reba's shoulder and left.

"You don't like him, do you?" Kevin's eyes widened a bit. He didn't expect her to be so blunt about it, but she wasted no time. He shrugged, taking her hands in his.

"I don't know. I guess the idea of the ex-husband always hanging around is kind of threatening."

"Threatening? Believe me, after the way he treated me, there is absolutely no threat. And besides that, he's married. No chance of anything happening." She waved off his concerns and kissed him once more. "Now, I made us some lunch."

xxxxxxxxx

They lay together under the stars, upon a blanket in her backyard. It was a clear night and the news said there was supposed to be a meteor shower, so they decided to stay up late to watch it. She had laid out a blanket, and he didn't hesitate before pulling her into his arms.

"This is really nice. I've never done something like this."

"Really? I used to do this with my dad when I was a kid, but I haven't since then." She smiled, snuggling closer to his side.

"Are you close to your parents?"

"I used to be. My dad died three years ago, and my mom moved to Ohio to live with my sister. We talk a lot, though." She nodded, feeling a new kind of respect for him. She felt that anyone who lost a parent had a sort of strength about them that she had yet to experience. Though, she was thankful that her parents were still alive and healthy.

"Oh, look!" Reba's hand shot up into the air as she pointed to a few meteors that were beginning to fall. He laughed at her enthusiasm, placing a kiss to her forehead before watching the sky a bit more.

"Did you know we've been dating for two months?"

"I did."

"I have something for you." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver ring. It had little Celtic crosses all around it, and she saw it sparkle a bit in the light of the stars. She held out her right hand and he placed it on her ring finger.

"Thank you, it's so beautiful. But, Kevin, I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry; it isn't an exchange I'm looking for. I just wanted you to have it." She smiled, placing her hand upon his stomach as they lay close.

"That's sweet of you." He leaned down and kissed her, pulling away right when she began to deepen their kiss. That was something he had done since their first kiss. He always pulled away when their kiss began to heat up. If she ever wanted it to go further, she had to take the lead. Even though she was glad he left it up to her how far they went, she still wanted him to at least try.

"What are you thinking about? You missed a meteor." She shook her head, unaware that she had been thinking for so long.

"I was just wondering something…well, it's nothing really. Never mind." She felt him place his finger beneath her chin, bringing her face up to meet his.

"You can tell me. I'll keep it a secret, if it's that kind of question." She licked her lips, preparing herself for what she was going to say.

"Okay, well, why haven't you tried to…you always stop when we kiss." He laughed at how nervous she was saying it to him. "Don't laugh. Is there something wrong with me? Do I kiss funny?" He laughed even harder.

"Reba, I just don't want to push you into anything. I didn't know it bothered you."

"No, it doesn't _bother_ me. I was just wondering why you always stop."

"I figure it's your choice how far we go. I'll just let you make that decision whenever you're ready."

"Are you ready?"

"I'm a guy. I'm always ready." She laughed, but took initiative and rolled on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips. Her kiss was warm and slow, her tongue meeting his quickly. She couldn't deny that she wanted him, right then and there. She hadn't really wanted to make love to any man since her divorce, but he was different. He seemed to really genuinely care for her, and she cared for him as well. She took his hand, which was resting against her hip, and she slid it along her side, placing it upon her breast.

"Mom, my computer broke! Help!" Jake's panicked voice reached their ears from the house, and she pulled away, groaning a bit. Kevin laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"I guess we'll take a rain check?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Jake said you were out watching the meteor shower with Kevin last night." Barbra Jean giggled as she entered the living room, finding Reba and Cheyenne looking through some old family albums. "How cute!"

"Barbra Jean, why are you always sticking your nose in my business?"

"Well, I'm your best friend! I'm interested in what is going on in your life." She sat next to the redhead upon the couch, perhaps a bit closely. "Did he spend the night?"

"No!" She slapped the blonde's knee, an angry look upon her face. "My daughter is right here, Barbra Jean!"

"Mom, I'm a wife and mother. I think we can talk about this kind of stuff. Remember, we had the sex talk when you dated Brian." Reba stood from the couch, looking at both of them who remained on the couch.

"Seriously, drop it." She moved into the kitchen, taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator. When she turned around she found both of the blondes standing behind her, looking as if they were going to apologize. She waved their apologies away and sighed. "Barbra Jean, why are you here?"

"Oh, I remember! Brock and I were wondering if Van, Cheyenne, Kevin and you wanted to come to the beach with us next weekend. Kyra said she would much rather stay home and watch Jake, Henry and Elizabeth, so I guess that's what she's going to do."

"I can't afford to go on a trip right now."

"Yes you can. Brock has a golf friend who owns a hotel, and he offered to set us up for half the price! We can all afford it, and I say we go!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"That would be a blast." Kevin smiled as he agreed to go on their mini-vacation. It would be good, he thought, to get out of town for a while. Vacations were always nice anyways.

"Good. I think it would be fun too. Though, I'm not sure taking a trip with Barbra Jean is a good idea."

"Nah, it'll be fine. Besides, won't it be great to get out of Houston for a weekend?" She nodded, sitting next to him on the couch and handing him a glass of wine. She took a sip from her glass and leaned her head against his shoulder. His fingertips traced designs on her upper arm, causing warmth to come over her stomach, unless it was the wine.

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

"Nope, I have all day free. Why? Did you want to go to lunch or something?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't keep you from anything."

"What do you mean?" She finished her glass of wine, quickly before standing from the couch, reaching for his hand. When his hand met hers she pulled him into a standing position as well. She then led him to the stairs, beginning to ascend them, but his grip on her hand stopped her. She turned around and raised her eyebrows in question. "Reba, does this mean what I think it does?"

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" He moved to the first step of the stairs and kissed her lips. He placed his hands on each side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and kissed him again, biting at his bottom lip as she began leading him upstairs once more. They were soon upon her bed, hands roaming more than they had ever before allowed. She felt bold with him, glad that the wine seemed to power her actions.

His lips were warm as they trailed down her neck, while his fingers unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down her legs. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt while his hands slid up her legs, pushing her shirt over her head as she tossed his to the floor. He immediately began to kiss down her chest, between her breasts and to her stomach as he removed his own pants.

"Kevin, how long has it been for you?" His lips stopped moving against her neck, where he wouldn't yet tell her he left a small mark, and he looked into her eyes. She knew she should have asked sooner, but she had come to a point of no return. She just couldn't be with someone when she didn't know his history.

"I haven't been with anyone in six months. I went to the doctor last month, and everything is fine." She nodded, kissing him again and running her hands through his hair. He was the one who stopped them the second time, after she wrapped her legs around his waist. "How long has it been for you?" She chuckled, pecking his lips.

"It's been about seven years." His eyes widened.

"Seven years? Since your divorce?" She nodded, running her hands down his back to rest against the elastic band of his boxers.

"So, be gentle?"

"Of course I will." He reconnected their lips and their tongues danced as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He removed her panties as well and she pushed his boxers down his legs with her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned over to find his jeans on the floor, pulling a condom out of his wallet and putting it on before preparing to make a connection.

She was nervous, for having been so long since her last time. He met her eyes in one last questioning gaze, she nodded, and he slowly entered her. He kissed her to silence her gasp. She couldn't imagine that after three children it could hurt her to make love, but it kind of did. She was thankful he didn't move for a moment to let her get used to him. When he did begin to move, however, it was not at all like she thought it would be.

His movements were sharp, yet slow at the same time. Throughout her whole life she had only made love to Brock, and she remembered how wonderful he made every time, but Kevin seemed as if he was…inexperienced? Perhaps he was only nervous. She wasn't sure, but as he moved a bit faster, she thought only he would benefit from their night of 'passion.'

She sighed and rolled them over, straddling him to the bed. If she wanted to get any good feeling at all then she knew she would have to be in control. She moved steadily on top of him, finally beginning to feel warmth within her stomach. His fingers dug into her hips as he tried to guide her, but she ignored his attempt to move her his own way.

She leaned forward and kissed him, moving harder against him. The warmth in her stomach spread, but only for a moment before she realized she was completely finished with him, so soon. He rolled them over once more and plowed into her. She restrained an eye roll when he began to gasp in pleasure, but allowed him to fulfill his desire.

She was glad they didn't talk too much before he fell asleep. She didn't have much to say after that anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Reba awoke before Kevin and hurried to take her shower. He was dressed when she exited her bathroom, ready for her day. He smiled and walked closer to her, placing a kiss upon her lips. He then walked into her bathroom, where she had set out a new toothbrush for him to use, and she put on some makeup before they walked downstairs together.

"Brock?"

"Oh, hey Reba…Kevin." He and Kevin glared at one another. He was surprised to see him coming from upstairs, and he immediately knew he must have spent the night with her. It made him angry, more than it should have.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He shrugged, folding the last blanket.

"She said I was the most inconsiderate person she had ever met, and she didn't want to see me for the rest of the night. You know how she is."

"Yes, I know how she is. But I can probably guess why she thinks you're inconsiderate." Kevin patted her shoulder and walked into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

"And why is that?"

"Because, Brock, you are. You didn't even call or at least knock before you decided it was okay to sleep here last night."

"I got here at, like, four o'clock. I didn't want to wake you. I didn't know you were…busy." She glared at him, squinting her eyes in warning. She was _not_ going to have that conversation with him. "Look, I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there."

"I know you're having problems, but I've told you to call first. You can even text me, just stop breaking into my house."

"I promise. I'm sorry." He hugged her, hoping that it put an end to their harsh words. She didn't have time to fight with him anyway. There were other things on her mind. He left after a few more words, and she entered the kitchen for breakfast with Kevin. He had made some toast and waffles, setting them out on the table for them as well as filling two glasses of milk.

"Wow. You set that up fast. Thank you." She smiled to him, sitting in her chair as he sat next to her.

"You two hug a lot." She took a sip of her milk, looking at him.

"Brock and me?"

"Who else?" He laughed a bit, but she could sense some anger in his voice.

"I've known him since I was twenty. I guess it's just how we are." She shrugged and took a bite of her toast, ignoring the fact that he was still looking at her. He almost said something, but thought better of it before beginning to eat as well. Reba sighed, wishing they could just get back to the way they were before they made love. It was suddenly so awkward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive to the beach was long, especially since Barbra Jean and Cheyenne thought it would be fun if Reba drove one car for the three of them and Brock drove the other car for Kevin and Van. Reba didn't want to admit that she was glad to not have to ride in the same car as Kevin. They had made love once since their first time, and it was worse, if one could only imagine.

He had come over, and she thought they should try again. She wasn't one to give up on things, of course. However, she didn't even feel a shiver when they were together. It was uncomfortable and awkward, but he seemed to enjoy every minute of it. So, instead of telling him the truth, she faked her own climax. It was something she had never done, especially since she valued honesty, but she did it before she could even think.

"Cheyenne is asleep." Barbra Jean giggled as she looked into the backseat at the sleeping blonde.

"She's always been like that. You put her in a car and she's out." Reba laughed as well, remembering some funny times when the same thing had happened. "It's like she's still a kid."

"Reba, what are you thinking about?" Barbra Jean only asked the question after a long moment of silence. Reba sighed, wondering if she should talk about her problems or just let them go. In reality, it was only her business and Kevin's, but she was so lost. She didn't have anyone to talk to since Lori Ann moved away.

"Can I talk to you about something? It has to stay between us, and I am very serious about this." She met her eyes for a moment before turning back to face the road.

"You're going to confide in me?"

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't. Please, go ahead." Reba took a deep breath and bit her lip for a moment.

"Okay, well, I'm having a problem with Kevin." Barbra Jean was shocked. She turned more in her seat to face the redhead before speaking.

"He's such a nice guy. I mean, he's cute and charming, and he has a great body…"

"I know all of that. He's really great to talk to and everything, but…" She had to think of a way to say what she meant, but her mouth wouldn't wrap around the words. There had to be a less vulgar way to say what she needed. "Well, it turns out that talking is really all he's good at." She raised her eyebrow and turned her look towards the blonde. "If you know what I mean."

"You mean he's uncoordinated? Like, you took him bowling and he sucked?" Barbra Jean was obviously confused. Reba groaned. She didn't really want to have to say it, but it would eat her alive if she didn't. She needed help.

"Uncoordinated? Yes, but what I mean is…" She looked into the rearview mirror to make sure her daughter was in fact asleep before she whispered. "He's really bad in bed."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened, and Reba took a sip of the water she had in the cup holder. She was suddenly sweating. "Are you serious?"

"Barbra Jean, why would I have said it if I wasn't serious?"

"Okay, don't get all upset. I'm just surprised. I didn't know you two had gotten that close." She thought for a moment before trying to help her best friend. She was simply shocked that she was actually given a problem to try fixing. "Are you sure it's him and not you?" Reba's eyes widened, disgusted. "No, I just mean, does he feel the same way or does it all…work for him?"

"He thinks it's just great. I swear, if one of his buddies was outside the room he'd run over and high-five him."

"Ew, I hate having sex with an arrogant guy."

"Well, I just learned that I do too." She ran a hand through her hair, rolling her eyes at the fact that she really just said all of those things to Barbra Jean, the biggest loudmouth in the whole Houston area. "Please, keep this to yourself."

"I promise. Now, what are you going to do? Are you going to break up with him?"

"Isn't that kind of juvenile to break up with someone over bad sex?"

"If it was the other way around, do you think he would hesitate to break up with you?" She thought for a moment, hoping he wouldn't be that childish.

"I don't know." And she continued to drive…


	8. Chapter 8

After covering herself with sunscreen, Reba went down to sit by the pool. She was wearing a once piece bathing suit, black, with a pair of jean shorts. She took one of her books, but closed her eyes as soon as she put her sunglasses on and listened to the beach in the distance. She began to doze off, but jumped when Brock sat down next to her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She waved his apology away as they sat, listening to the sound of the distant ocean. She loved the feeling of the sun, even though she knew she would be burnt if she stayed out there too long. "This little trip came at just the right time, huh? It's the perfect time of year."

"I agree. Though, it would have been better if the kids were here."

"Kyra doesn't like family time, you know that. And Jake is finding his own friends."

"I know. I don't like it." He chuckled, taking her hand in his. She allowed him to hold her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. It was innocent, and she loved that they could just sit there as friends after so many years of torture and heartbreak. It was as if they had finally turned a page over their past, at least for the most part.

"You've never liked the kids pulling away from us. But look at Cheyenne. Its proof they'll always come back…when they end up pregnant." She slapped at him, giggling as she took his hand in hers again, enjoying the warmth.

"You think you're funny." Van, Cheyenne, Barbra Jean, and Kevin all joined them down by the pool. They let go of one another's hands, not wanting the others to get the wrong idea, but Kevin saw. He met Reba's eyes, and she knew he had.

All the others jumped into the pool and began to act like children, causing a small smile to come across Reba's face as she stood to face her boyfriend. He looked angry, but he was trying to keep his cool because he had seen her angry at Brock before and he didn't want to suffer the wrath of her yelling. He leaned down and kissed her, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head so he could look into her blue eyes. She squinted at the sight of the sun, but looked at him nevertheless.

"I thought you came down here to read."

"Oh, I did, but Brock and I got to talking and…"

"Were you holding hands when we came down here?" She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It's not what you're thinking. You jump to conclusions way too fast, Kevin." Suddenly, he not only looked angry, he sounded angry as well.

"I don't want to play games with you. I thought we were in a committed relationship." After three months? She didn't ask the question, but she wanted to. Instead, she made light of it all. Besides, they were out of town for fun, not fighting.

"We are. Just…settle down." She caught his eyes dart to look behind her for a moment before he looked at her once more. He was going to say something, but he stopped himself and crossed his arms instead. "What?"

"We'll just talk about this later." A confused look passed over her face, but before she could respond to him she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and lift her from the ground. So, that was what he was looking at. Why he didn't warn her, she wondered.

"Van, turn me loose!" He rushed over to the pool and jumped with her in his arms, sending a large splash throughout the pool. The others laughed, but Kevin only walked away, back to their room. Reba swam to the surface and splashed water at Van's face. "Van!"

"Oh, poor Mrs. H." He pouted his bottom lip to make fun of her, and she rushed forward to hit him, but he moved. Laughter and energy was all that radiated from the pool as Kevin watched from the balcony. He couldn't understand why she didn't look at him the way she did Brock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reba took a shower and dried her hair after having been forced to swim. She entered the bedroom to find Kevin lying in bed, presumably asleep. She sighed, half-way wanting to talk to him about how upset he had become at the sight of her holding hands with Brock, so innocently.

Instead of waking him, she lay down on her side of the bed and flipped through the television channels, checking the weather and such. Kevin turned over and watched her for a moment, knowing she had yet to notice he was in fact awake. He took in her beauty, the way her hair curled and the way she bit her lower lip as she concentrated on the weather channel. He knew he couldn't let their relationship fall so quickly.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." She turned to face him, smiling at how sleepy his voice sounded. She nodded, waiting for his next words. "They suit you well."

"Thanks." He sat up a bit, wanting to begin a more serious conversation. It was just difficult for him to begin. "Do you want to talk about this afternoon?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about how I acted. I just get so frustrated when I see you two together."

"Why? We're divorced, and he's married to another woman. Even so, we don't have feelings for each other anymore. He's just a good friend."

"And I know that too. I just get upset for no reason. I really am sorry, though. I'll try to control myself from now on." She smiled, thankful to see the person she met three months prior. She took her glasses off and turned off the television, scooting down to lay next to him. "And I know that you're not happy with me about something else right now. Do you want to talk about that?"

"Well…" She was shocked. He actually _had_ noticed a difference in her demeanor. She had her chance to express her feelings about their love making, if one would even call it that. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to use that chance. "When we…oh never mind."

"No, Reba, say it. If it's something I can fix then we should talk about it." She chuckled, leaning forward to kiss him before she said something she knew would hurt his feelings.

"How many people have you had sex with?" He looked surprised by her topic of conversation, but he answered nevertheless. It made him curious to know the reasoning behind her inquiry.

"Including you, eight"

"Eight?" That was more than she thought, especially since she had only been with one person her entire life, besides him of course.

"Yeah, none of my relationships ever went anywhere after a while."

"Let me guess, they broke up with you after you had sex."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm only saying this because I care; you aren't exactly great at it." His eyes widened as her words rushed from her mouth. At first he felt a bit of embarrassment hit his cheeks, causing him to blush. After he thought for a moment, making her feel very uncomfortable, he covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that…wait, are you laughing?"

"Yes." He continued to laugh, but Reba couldn't understand the situation, so she waited.

"Is it really that funny?" He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Nobody has ever said that to me in such a cute way."

"Look, I'm not trying to be cute. You asked me to tell you what was bugging me and I did."

"I know; I'm sorry. Wow, you should have told me sooner. I've been worried I did something much worse." She sighed, wishing he wasn't taking it so lightly. It was a big deal to her because it was something she had waited seven years to find someone who she liked enough to make love to, and she didn't want it to be bad. "Tell me what I should do differently."

"Oh, I can't say it!" Her eyes were wide, and she was suddenly embarrassed. She didn't want to describe to him what was wrong. She wanted him to figure it out on his own and fix it himself. She wanted them to be synchronized without much effort. She didn't think she should have to teach him something that should have been human nature.

"I have another suggestion, if you don't mind." She shook her head, waiting to hear what he had to say. "You could show me."

"I could." She smiled, glad that he wasn't taking what she said to heart. She figured he must have heard the words before, but the thoughts moved from her head when he kissed her, pulling her on top of his body. As she lay on top of him she decided that it would be different. She would make sure it was. They removed their clothes, and he put on a condom before she kissed his neck, postponing the moment when she would have him inside her. That was when it always went wrong.

She reached down between their bodies and took him in her hand before completing their connection. He sighed, feeling her lips against his neck as her teeth made little indentations in his skin. She sat up and sank further onto him, pulling him into a sitting position beneath her, to hold him close to her chest as she began to move.

He ran his hands over her back as she rocked on top of him, lifting and letting herself drop as she did so. She at least began to feel something, but it wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't as good as she needed. He, however, seemed very satisfied as he gripped her back with his fingers and kissed down her chest. Nevertheless, he stopped her from moving after a moment, meeting her eyes.

"What's wrong?" His voice was soft and full of concern. She placed her palm against his cheek, at least glad he sensed her uneasiness. His attentiveness was a new thing at the moment, and she couldn't complain. She kissed his lips, running her hand through his hair.

"Nothing." She smiled to cover her lie, restraining an ounce of sarcasm. He believed her, as far as she could tell, and he began to kiss her neck as she moved once more.

She closed her eyes, trying to make it work for her as well. An image of Brock flashed through her head, and a jolt passed through her stomach. She moved a bit harder, her eyes springing open at the thought of her ex-husband. It was wrong, terribly wrong, but after realizing she was getting nowhere with Kevin, she closed her eyes once more. She submitted to her memory, and there she was making love to the man she had been with for more than twenty years.

She could almost feel the way his hot lips would caress her neck as he took control and sped up the pace. The memories of how he would run his fingers through her hair, slightly tugging, made her bite her lower lip with desire. She was sweating, finally feeling pleasure sweep down her spine. A gasp escaped her lips and he smiled against her skin. As she felt herself shivering and convulsing on top of him, Reba couldn't help feeling guilty at the fact that she used her memories of Brock just to have an orgasm, but that feeling passed when he let go as well. She was quickly brought back to reality when she opened her eyes.

"How was it? Did you get off?" She rolled her eyes, wishing he hadn't spoken so soon. His choice of words left a lot to be desired as well, but she let it go.

"Yeah." He didn't notice her disgusted tone as he kissed her once more before pulling out and lying next to her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Red, what's up?" Brock's voice made her blush as he walked next to her by the pool. It was closed, since it was after midnight, and she didn't expect to see anyone else down there. She couldn't sleep so she decided to take in the sounds of the distant beach before they had to go home. "Are you blushing?"

"No. It's just warm down here." She lied. Of course she was blushing. She had used his memory the night before when she made love to Kevin, and she hadn't seen him since. Her images confused her, since she thought she had been over him for so many years. "What are you doing awake?"

"Oh, just finished talking about my marriage with Barbra Jean." He sat sideways next to her in a pool chair, almost like they had a couple days before. "Reba, she asked me to sign divorce papers."

"She did what?"

"She even had them with her. Like, we just signed them." She sat up, looking straight into his eyes.

"Brock, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He nodded, and she leaned forward to hug him, hoping to pass some comfort. "Are you sure this is what you want? I can talk to Barbra Jean if you want me to."

"No, I think this is the best decision for us. I mean, let's face it we haven't gotten along in months. Therapy hasn't helped, and she wants out. I don't think I could change her mind if I wanted to." They sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. She knew they fought a lot, but she never knew it was so bad. Though, she supposed the signs were all there. He spent more time at her house than his, most of the time.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Would you just hang out here with me for a little while?" She sat back in her chair, crossing her ankles.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care. Let's talk about anything but the divorce." She sighed, taking his hand like she had the last time they sat in the chairs.

"So, do you think Kyra has locked the kids in a closet yet?" He chuckled, smiling at his best friend in the moonlight.

"Thanks, Babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reba had just finished folding her laundry when Brock entered her living room from the kitchen, eating a sandwich. He smiled as she looked his way, placing her laundry basket on the couch and moving her hands to her hips. She raised her eyebrows as he took another bite of the sandwich.

"Is that the sandwich I had on the table?"

"Was that sandwich important?"

"It was my lunch!" He rolled his eyes, handing her the half he had yet to eat. "Are you kidding? You've already slobbered all over it."

"You act like you've never been near my mouth before."

"Oh, shut up." She picked up her basket and took it upstairs, hoping Brock would leave while she was putting her clothes away. When she returned, however, she was surprised. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding out a sandwich he had made for her as well as a glass of water.

"Sorry I took your lunch…again."

"What's the catch?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear what he wanted. She took the sandwich and water in her hands.

"Okay, well I don't have a place to stay since Barbra Jean is taking the house."

"No."

"Reba, I need you."

"No. Go find a hotel."

"Do you know how much that will cost me?" She took a bite of her sandwich and walked towards the kitchen, trying to escape his prodding.

"You're cheap."

"No, it's not that…" He grabbed her arm, turning her around. "Reba, I don't have the money to pay for a hotel every night. But I'll pay you rent. Please. Come on, I thought we were friends."

"Not a chance."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Your ex-husband is going to live with you?"

"Temporarily." Kevin rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against her couch. "Look, I know you think I'm going to cheat on you, but I'm not. This is me helping a friend."

"He's using you, and I don't like it."

"He's always using me, I get it. But, if I ever needed anything at all, he would be here for me in a heartbeat. Just because he needs me more doesn't mean it's a one way street." He knew he promised to stop nagging her about her relationship with her ex-husband, but it was harder than he expected. He just hated to see her get pushed around like that, but he was unaware of how strong she really was.

"I guess you know best." He kissed her head, and they dropped the conversation. "I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her lips, breaking the kiss when she smiled.

"You can trust me." She raised her eyebrows, causing a smile to caress his lips.

"You're cute." He kissed her again, nibbling at her bottom lip before placing a hand upon her cheek. She wasn't quite sure she enjoyed kissing him like she used to. His lips moved in such an unyielding manner that kept her guessing. She couldn't predict his next movement. So, as she always did, she took over the lead and moved closer to him, placing her hand upon his knee for support.

His hand that was on her cheek moved to run through her hair. She didn't mind really, since she wore her hair curly that day, and he really couldn't mess it up, but she normally hated it when he did that. His fingers pulled her hair a bit, moving her lips to his neck. He sighed and she continued to kiss him. However, he pushed her head downward, perhaps not so softly. She figured he wanted her to move to the other side of his neck, so she did. But when his hand held to her hair and he began pushing her down his chest, she knew what was happening. She was no fool; and she was angry.

"Let go!" She pulled his hand out of her hair, standing from her place next to him on the couch. "I'm not doing that." She shook her head, motioning towards his lap with her hand. He rolled his eyes, standing as well.

"Reba, I just thought…"

"No."

"Oh, come on, everybody does it." She gave him a disgusted look and walked into the kitchen. She knew if she stayed in the same room with him she would either hit him or yell herself hoarse. She didn't understand why he always did something like that: they would be having a perfectly good time and then he would say or do something to make her uncomfortable or angry. She felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"If you valued your life, you wouldn't do that." He sighed, placing a kiss to the side of her neck before she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Reba. I know I shouldn't have tried to force that on you." She rolled her eyes. She wasn't exactly in the mood to listen to his excuses. They were becoming more and more constant.

"It's fine. Just...go home." He nodded and began to walk out the door. He could sense how angry she was and knew that time was what she needed to be back on track. She hated how he always walked away and expected everything to be perfect between them the next time they met.


	10. Chapter 10

Living with Brock was, dare she admit, fun. They watched movies together, played cards, and they even took turns cooking and cleaning. She was pleasantly surprised at how well it was all going. And, the best part: the family was fine with it. Nobody found it weird or even suspicious that they were roommates…well; nobody found it weird except for Kevin.

She was well aware that he didn't approve of her living with her ex, but that was her decision to make. And he seemed to respect it, for the most part, but he couldn't help himself when the opportunity arose to toss in his opinion on the matter. It had yet to lead to a real argument, but Reba knew it was only a matter of time. The tension was contiuously building like a volcano.

"Are you doing his laundry?" Kevin watched as Reba folded the last of the laundry on the couch. She looked up to him, nodding.

"He's been working late, so I figured I'd help him out. He did my laundry and most of the cooking last week." She saw the look in his eyes, and she knew he had snapped. He was angry that she was friends with another man, helping him and talking to him.

"You realize what's happening here, right? You've become his…" He stopped himself, not wanting to rock the boat. He cared for her, and he didn't want to mess up their relationship. They were headed to their fifth month of being together, and he wanted to be with her longer than that.

"I've become his what?" She stood slowly, tossing an unfolded shirt back into the basket. Her eyes met his, shining a dark blue in her sudden rising anger.

Van entered Reba's kitchen, opening the refrigerator and taking out a piece of cheese. Cheyenne apparently didn't know how to grocery shop, nor did she really try, and he felt like he could be starving. So, since he and Reba were going to do some paperwork together that evening, he figured he would raid her fridge for a moment. However, his obsession with food was put on hold when he heard Reba and Kevin yelling at one another from the living room. He rushed to the connecting window and peeked through, staying certain they couldn't see him watching.

"Are you so dense that you really don't see?" She shook her head, fuming.

"No I don't. Enlighten me, Kevin!" Her voice was very harsh, and that was all it took for him to stop worrying about hurting her feelings. There was no turning back at that point anyway. He knew she wouldn't let it go.

"You're his bitch!"

"Excuse me? I'm being a good friend!"

"Oh, save it, Reba! You're always the 'good friend' or you're trying to 'help a friend,' but you and I both know it's all a front!" She hated the way he mocked her voice when he spoke, angering her more than she thought possible at the moment. She had never been angry with him in such a way.

"That's bullshit! Just because you can't get over your jealousy doesn't mean I need to tend to you twenty-four seven! You aren't a child! Grow a set and deal with it!" She walked towards the front door, but his words stopped her at the step.

"You're cheating on me aren't you?"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that it is not going to happen? He and I are over! We have been for a long time!"

"You keep saying it, but I see the way you look at him!"

"You see nothing! Get out!" She went to open the door, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She met his eyes and tried to pull out of his grasp, but he didn't let go. Instead, he pulled her in front of him, getting closer to her face to yell. Van almost moved to make his presence known, but something told him to wait. He really didn't want to get in the middle of what sounded like a private argument. But he didn't like the look of that man gipping his mother-in-law so tightly.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

"No! I told you a hundred times that I'm not! Let go!" She struggled to release herself from his grip, but he didn't budge.

"I won't! I'm tired of you lying to me!" She was shocked, oblivious from where all of his anger was coming. She had never seen him like that before, and it was frightening.

"I'm not! I've never lied to you!"

"I know you have!"

"No, I just let you push me around!" She shoved him away from her, breaking their contact with force of her own. He seemed shocked. "I'm tired of biting my tongue when you say or do something stupid! You drive me crazy! You're selfish, clueless to anything that doesn't have to do with you, and you constantly think apologizing after you do something makes it all right again! You're just so…childish. I'm so sick of you!"

"How dare you!" He stalked closer to her, trying to intimidate her with his size. She wouldn't let him, though. She stood tall.

"Get the hell out of my house!"

"Go fuck yourself!" She gasped, never having been spoken to in such a harsh way. Well, she thought, she could be harsh and vulgar too, if that was how he wanted to act. She leaned close to his face to whisper.

"At least that way I'd get off." The back of his hand slapped her hard across the face, her body slamming into the door behind her. She heard herself squeal a bit as soon as he made contact, and tears burned her eyes as her hand held her cheek. It was more physical pain than she had experienced in years. He walked closer, as if he was going to do it again, but he was quickly pulled away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Van, this is none of your business!"

"It became my business as soon as you put your hands on her! Get out!" He pushed Kevin towards the door, glad he was at least an inch taller than him, for that helped him feel intimidating. "I will kill you if I see you near her!"

He slammed the door behind Kevin, feeling a sense of accomplishment before he met Reba's eyes. She was embarrassed, he could tell, but he was more concerned about her other emotions. Her shaking hands over her cheek let him know that she was shocked, and perhaps a little scared at the moment. He moved closer, slowly reaching forward to pull her hand from her cheek to check the damage.

"No." She pulled away, but he moved in front of her, pulling her to him. She cried into his chest, wondering immediately how she would explain the probable bruise to her family. What would they think?

"Mrs. H., you're going to be okay. Let me see?" He pulled back and she looked into his eyes, allowing him to assess the damage. He frowned harder when he saw a gash upon her cheekbone, bleeding and already swelling. He must have hit her hard to cut her cheek like that, he thought. She saw his shirt where her face had been.

"Oh, Van, I got blood on your shirt." She sniffled, hoping she could make her teary voice sound stronger. She didn't think he had drawn blood. "Take it off real quick, and I'll get that out for you."

"Don't worry about the shirt. Come here." He led her to the bathroom beneath the stairs, walking her through the dining room. He helped her sit on the counter as he wetted a washrag to clean her face.

"I can do this myself." He ignored her words and placed one hand under her chin while the other raised the cloth to her cut. She gasped at the sting, closing her eyes as he washed away her blood, as well as the mascara that had run down her cheeks from her tears.

"There. Almost like nothing ever happened." He gave her a small smile, hoping her ease her nerves.

"Thank you, Van."

"I'll bet you've never been thankful that I eavesdrop, huh?" She smiled, but didn't move from the counter. She was still shocked. How could someone she had allowed into her life hurt her like that? It still didn't make any sense.

"Nobody's ever hit me before. I don't know what to do."

"Do you want to press charges?"

"No, of course I don't. It was just once, it's not like he beat me." It was true, but the words left a bitter taste in her mouth. If Van hadn't been there, he easily could've hurt her worse.

"As long as you're sure that's what you want." She nodded, sniffling once more before sighing. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry, Van. I'm just glad you're here." He leaned forward and hugged her once more before they heard Brock's voice from the living room. She pulled away, quickly. "What should I tell him?"

"I'll keep my mouth shut. You can tell him whatever you want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reba and Brock sat on the floor in the living room, playing poker on the coffee table. It was the only way she could think of to calm him after she and Van told him about Kevin. He was angry, immediately deciding that he should kill the man, but they calmed him down enough for the moment. And then, after watching him pace and angrily throw things around, she told him she'd like to have a rematch of the card game from a few nights before.

"Brock, please stop staring at me." He placed his cards on the table, facedown, while he continued to look at her.

"I'm just so angry. Have you looked at your face?"

"Yes, and, quite frankly, I would like to just forget this all happened." He stood and began his pacing again, running a hand through his hair.

"I just can't."

"It's over. Let's just stop talking about it."

"He hit you! How can you not think about it?" She stood, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you just let me deal with it my own way? You're making too big of a deal about it."

"No, Reba, you're just taking this way too lightly. I mean..." He couldn't finish, and that was when she realized just how hurt he was by the situation. He sighed, looking into her eyes. "Listen, you tell me if he comes around again. Okay?"

"I will." He nodded, watching her cross her arms over her chest. "What do you want for supper?"

"I'll order us some Chinese. Is that fine?"

"Yeah." He moved to pick up the phone, but he had no time to dial before she moved closer to him. She waited a moment, biting her lip and weighing her options. He looked confused. She sighed and moved forward to lay her head against his chest.

"Oh, honey…" He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands over her back. She didn't cry, not like she wanted to, but his arms were the comfort she needed to settle herself down. If she had to admit, she was still shaken by the whole ordeal.

"Reba, I brought over some...movies." Barbra Jean burst through the door, finding them in a tight embrace. "What's going on?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I like to hear what you think. And how much do we dislike Kevin now? lol


	11. Chapter 11

Reba and Barbra Jean sat next to one another at a tall, circular table. Jell-O shots and fruity drinks sat in the center of the table while they chose which they preferred. Barbra Jean decided to take her out of the house, perhaps get her mind off Kevin. The bruise on her cheek had softened considerably, and she could mostly cover it with makeup. Putting it out of sight put it out of mind as well, and that was what she needed. Though, alcohol helped too.

"Look at that guy." Barbra Jean lazily pointed towards a man who was on the dance floor, drinking a beer. "I think I'm in love." Reba laughed, pushing her friend's shoulder.

"Maybe you should ask his name first." She took another Jell-O shot, chasing it with a sip of her margarita. "Ooh, or that one." She pointed to another man, who in turn smiled at her. She returned the gesture, but didn't allow it to go further. She didn't want to meet anyone new for a long while, especially since she had just given more of her heart to a relationship than she meant to.

"He's more your type. You know, arrogant."

"Arrogant? Do I go for arrogant men?"

"Of course you do. Look at your track record." She laughed, feeling the effects of the alcohol running through her veins.

"I like someone who doesn't need my help twenty-four seven."

"Yeah? And how's that working out for you, Red?"

"Not well." She finished her margarita and waved their waiter over for another.

"Reba, that's your fourth."

"Are you my husband? Counting my drinks?" She laughed, thanking the waiter and sipping her new drink. She was glad Barbra Jean had offered to take her out. It felt good to get out of the house and away from the office. Life had become too harsh in her mind, taking a toll on her. She had been more negative the past week, rude and inconsiderate. It wasn't her at all; she had just been so physically and emotionally hurt by what Kevin had done. And worse than that she thought she would be indelibly angry.

"I'm not 'counting your drinks,' but you've also had three Jell-O shots. You don't have to drink so much, is all I'm saying."

"Yes I do. I want to get drunk."

"Why?" She shrugged, her fingers playing with a napkin on the table.

"I don't know. I want to have fun for a change. I've turned into such a prude-y...grandma." She laughed at her remark, knowing how foolish it must have sounded to her friend. "Man, I wish you would have known me when I was younger. We would have had so much fun, let me tell you."

"Reba, we have fun now. Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you're old."

"Yes it does. I'm boring. And I'm running out of options in life. My job is something I never really wanted to do, my kids are all grown up and making their own lives, and I'm alone." She sighed, realizing all the things she had just said. "Wow, maybe I'm not such a pleasant drunk anymore either."

"You aren't alone. Your kids are supposed to grow and make lives for themselves, that's the whole point, but I will always be here. Brock will always be here for you too, no matter how you feel about that. Plus, I can be your boyfriend if you're really that lonely. I'm not opposed to dabbling in the opposite sex." She laughed at Barbra Jean's quirky way of making her feel better, smiling to her friend.

"Thanks, I appreciate you. Now, let's order some more shots."

xxxxxxxxxx

Brock watched from the couch as Reba stumbled through the front door, carrying her heels and her purse in her hand. She giggled at how dizzy she was, closing the door and tossing her belongings next to the stairs. He smiled, finding it amusing that she was so terribly drunk. He hadn't seen her like that since they were in their twenties.

"Reba, you okay?" She laughed as her back slid down the door, and she sat upon the ground. He stood, walking towards her to make sure she wasn't going to pass out right there.

"I am so shit faced right now." She continued to laugh, but covered her mouth when she realized what she'd said. "Is Jake here?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, he's at a friends' house. He didn't hear you."

"Oh, good." He smiled at how juvenile she was, reaching his hand out for her to take. She followed his request and took his hand, allowing him to help her stand. She stumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he caught her.

"I'm going to help you up the stairs, okay?"

"No. Let's play cards. I think I can win this time." He laughed, walking her towards the stairs as they spoke. There was no way he was going to carry her upstairs while she was unconscious so he knew to get her up there as soon as he could.

"You can't even walk by yourself. We'll play cards tomorrow." She nodded and they began walking up the stairs, slowly since she wasn't quite balanced at the moment. He finally got her down the hallway, opening the door to her bedroom and leading her to the bed. He grabbed a pair of her pajama pants and a tank top from her dresser, sitting it next to her swaying form on the bed. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Help me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." She pouted her lip, waiting for him to give in. "Reba, don't give me that look. You're drunk, and you'll be pissed tomorrow if I help you." She rolled her eyes before trying to stand again. He rushed forward and helped her to her feet, letting her go when he found her to be balanced.

He turned around and waited for her as she removed her shirt. He decided she would most likely need help getting into bed and situated for the night. However, he would not help her change. There were things he just would not do to torture himself any more than he did every day. He couldn't look at her like that if he couldn't have her.

"Brock?" She began to whine a bit from behind him. He braced himself and turned around, finding her sitting on the ground. He looked away for a moment, glad she had gotten her pajama pants on, but embarrassed that she was only wearing a bra instead of the shirt he laid out for her.

"Honey, put your shirt on, and I'll help you get into bed."

"Help me up." He reached out his hand, helping her to her feet for the second time that evening. She fell against him, and his heart pumped faster at the feeling of her nearly bare chest hitting his. He hurried to grab her shirt from the bed and pulled it over her head, finally pleased to have her dressed. "Brock, I'm glad you're here."

"I know." He rolled his eyes, walking her towards her side of the bed. What he first saw as cute was really beginning to get on his nerves. She was too old to be going out like that, he thought, and secretly decided to yell at his other ex-wife next time he saw her. He laid her down, pulling the covers over her body before walking towards the door. He didn't get far, however, because she had a strong hold on his shirt.

"Will you talk to me until I go to sleep?" He sighed, walking to lie on the opposite side of the bed. She immediately rolled close to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"What do you want me to talk about?" She moved closer to his face, meeting his eyes. He chuckled, noticing how wide her pupils were in the dark of the room. "Go to sleep, Reba."

"Not yet." She leaned down and placed her lips upon his, kissing him softly. He was shocked, but it felt so good. Her tongue traced his bottom lip as he ran a hand through her hair. He pulled away, though, not allowing either of them to feel too much from the brief encounter. He didn't want her to get anymore bright ideas when she needed to sleep. "That's it?"

"Goodnight, honey." She smiled, laying her head against his chest and holding him close. Her eyes closed, and she began to drift into sleep, feeling her breath become steadier.

"Love you." His eyes widened, darting about the room. He knew she didn't mean to say it, it was just the alcohol speaking. It had to be. Yet, as his eyes fell heavy and the smell of her hair invaded his senses, he discovered how much he missed the words falling from her lips.

"I love you too, Reba."


	12. Chapter 12

Reba awoke with a splitting headache. It felt like she had been hit by a truck! Had she? She had to wonder since there was no indication of what happened the night before. She didn't want to open her eyes to look though. Well, she didn't want to open her eyes until she felt her head rising and falling from the breathing form beneath her.

"Please be Barbra Jean…" Her whisper came with a hoarse sound, and she opened her eyes, looking into Brock's face. "Shit."

"Language, Reba." His humor was lost on her. She pushed against his chest, slowly sitting up with a hand upon her forehead.

"Oh, God." She ran her hands over her face, sighing. Her stomach felt like it was on fire from the alcohol she had consumed the night before. She hadn't had a hangover in so long that she barely remembered the feeling. However, the sickness was the least of her worries. "Please tell me we didn't have sex."

"Of course we didn't." He laughed, and she sighed in relief as she lay back upon her pillow, a considerable distance from him. "You came home drunk, stumbling through the door, and I helped you up here. Then you wouldn't let me leave, so I just slept here."

"And that's all that happened?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me. I said something embarrassing, didn't I?" He chuckled at her panic, even though she sounded like she had been yelling for hours. She was losing her voice, for whatever reason. Perhaps it was stress. "What did I do?"

"You kissed me."

"Oh, God." She covered her face with her hands once more. "I'm so sorry, Brock. You know how I get when I've been drinking."

"I do know, and it's okay. We're good, alright?" He met her eyes, and she nodded as she sighed in relief. She was thankful that he knew her well enough to overpass her foolishness, especially when she lost control of her actions due to alcohol. He decided to keep her words of love to himself. Her reaction would not be pleasant if she found out what she had said.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She sat up and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. "Wait, did you change my clothes?"

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun last night, could I?" She gasped, turning to look at him. How dare he? She felt anger boil in her stomach, along with the churning of her hangover. He only laughed. "I'm kidding. I only helped you with your shirt. It's not like I haven't seen all of it before."

"Yeah, well…it doesn't quite look like it used to." She tried to laugh as she stood from the bed, but it didn't work. She felt the contents of her stomach rising in her throat, and she hurriedly ran to the bathroom, vomiting everything from the night before.

Brock stood from the bed and found some Aspirin in her bedside table, trying not to listen to her coughing and gagging in the bathroom. He walked downstairs to get her a bottle of water, returning after she had already brushed her teeth and snuggled back down under her comforter. He smiled at her and handed her two pills along with the bottle of water.

"Thinking you're too old to drink like that?"

"Shut up."

"I'm only giving you until Noon, and then we're going grocery shopping."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbra Jean walked into Reba's living room, meeting Brock for lunch. He had text messaged her and asked her to come over. He said he had something he needed to talk about, and she had to wonder why he didn't just talk to Reba.

"Brock, what did you need to talk about?" He stood from the couch, pacing a bit in front of her before answering. "Hey, I thought you said you were making lunch."

"See that bag of chips?" He pointed to the table, and she nodded. "Help yourself."

"You're ridiculous. What do you want?"

"Okay, the other night when Reba came home after you got her drunk…"

"Wait a minute, I didn't…"He held up his hand, hoping to stop her from speaking before he lost the courage to say what he wanted.

"I took her to bed and something happened." He paused for a moment, trying to figure out if telling her was actually a good idea.

"You pig! Did you take advantage of her?" She slapped his shoulder, causing him to jump backward at the contact.

"No! But when I tried to leave her bedroom, she kissed me. And, I know she was really drunk and all, but she said she loved me before she fell asleep."

"You called me over here for that?" She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, grabbing the bag of chips he set out for 'lunch.' "You know she gets loose lips when she drinks. How do you think I found out all those fun little secrets she doesn't know I know?"

"I said it back." She stopped chewing for a moment, wondering exactly what he meant with his words.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…and that's why I need your help." He sat next to her on the couch, meeting her blue eyes. "How would you feel if I said I love her?"

"We're divorced."

"You know that doesn't make a difference." She chuckled after a moment, wiping her greasy hands on his pants, as if his knee was her napkin. He cringed.

"Brock, you've loved her since you were twenty-something years old. I knew you loved her when you married me, so it's no shock that you still do."

"But she's moved on. I mean, she's dated…"

"Not really. None of them lasted very long because she was busy comparing them to you." He shook his head, not yet convinced that she could still be interested in him. "She's never been able to give herself to anyone else."

"That's not true. She gave herself to Kevin, that jackass."

"Yeah, but she said he was really bad in bed. I think she used him to see if she could make him better." He laughed; glad he had chosen Barbra Jean to talk to about Reba. She was easy to talk to, and she knew a few things about her 'best friend' that even he couldn't get her to talk about.

"Would you talk to her about it for me? Don't tell her what I said, just see how she feels. Please."

"Of course I will." She stood and walked towards the front door, turning once she reached the doorknob. "But, seriously, you need to just learn to tell her how you feel."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, a little birdie told me that you slept with Brock the other night." Reba rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her salad. After Barbra Jean left Brock to his own devices, she decided to take Reba out to eat on her lunch break, mostly because her curiousity had peaked.

"That was all we did: sleep."

"You mean you didn't kiss him?" She raised her eyebrow and smiled. Reba only glared at her.

"Barbra Jean, I told you, stop looking in my windows. It's creepy, and surprisingly illegal."

"So you kissed him?"

"Apparently, I did. I can't remember anything."

"He's a good kisser, you know?" Reba took a drink of her water, trying to figure out what her friend was up to. She could tell that there was something on her mind, and she knew it was only a matter of time before it surfaced. "You at least remember that."

"I remember, yes. What's your point?"

"Do you ever think about that; kissing him again?"

"Yeah right. We divorced for a reason."

"Sorry!" Her sing-song voice caused Reba to roll her eyes, which happened often around the blonde. "Listen, I'll get to the point. I would like you two to get back together."

"What?" She laughed, couldn't help herself. "Are you kidding?"

"You can't tell me you've never thought about that. He and I are divorced now, so he's fair game. You have to scoop him up before he finds someone else to add to our club."

"I don't want him!" She looked around, noticing that people had looked their way when she raised her voice. She licked her lips, sighing as she composed herself.

"He wants you."

"Stop it." She moved her food around with her fork, suddenly not hungry like she was a moment ago.

"Why won't you even think about it? You two were so perfect together."

"We weren't. We fought, all the time."

"Passionate fighting leads to passionate making up, you know."

"Both of us were miserable, the kids were miserable, and I don't want to even think about that happening again. Besides all that, I like being single."

"No you don't. You told me the other night that you were lonely."

"I said I was alone. There's a difference."

"Okay, explain the difference to me." Barbra Jean looked at her with her arms crossed, knowing she had won. "You're so stubborn."

"Just, shut up."

"Will you at least think about it?"

"No. I don't want to go down that road again. Can we please drop it and finish lunch?"

"Fine. But you made me mad so you're buying."


	13. Chapter 13

Reba watched Brock over the top of her novel as they sat on opposite ends of the couch. She had her knees bent in front of her and her bare feet on the couch, making it easy for her to observe him without being caught. His eyes barely blinked as he watched the game on television, making her smile a bit.

He was the same Brock she met in college. The same smile, the same fake tan, the same ego…but he had also changed. His eyes held more depth, more feeling. It was as if all of the years had taken their toll on him and his eyes showed the passing of time. Yet, they were still the same soft, blue, and they held the same passion they used to, albeit a bit less ambition.

"Are you staring at me?"

"No." Her eyes darted back to her novel, her heart beating faster at the idea of being caught staring. He didn't say anything and was soon enthralled by the game once more. After she was sure he wasn't paying her any attention, she looked at him once more, biting her lip.

It wasn't that she wanted him or didn't want him again, she just wasn't sure. If she felt one way or the other then she wouldn't have given them another thought. She just wished there was some way she could be sure about her feelings.

Ever since Barbra Jean brought the notion of him wanting to be with her into her consciousness, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her dreams had begun again, the ones where a man made passionate love to her. She never knew who the man was before, but she knew that it had to be him. It was all too closely related for her to believe otherwise.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" He chuckled and turned down the volume on the television.

"I can see you watching me out of the corner of my eye."

"I'm just spacing out. Tired, I guess." She tried to get out of being caught, but she should have known he wouldn't let it go. He turned on the couch, almost fully facing her as she closed her novel and sat it on the table.

"You've been jumpy since you went to lunch with Barbra Jean the other day."

"Have I?" She wrapped her arms around her knees, resting he chin atop them. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, unsure of what to say next. She sighed, deciding to just get it out in the open. It would come out eventually anyway. "You already know what she talked to me about, don't you?"

"Yes, I think I do. Do you want to talk about it with me?" His heart jumped at the thought of her even considering getting back together with him. She could see his eyes light up with excitement, or something like it, and she didn't know how to react.

"Brock, we didn't work the first time, and I don't know if I want to take the chance of screwing it up the second." He nodded, patting the top of her bare foot before standing and walking towards the stairs.

"Whatever you think is best. Goodnight." She watched as he walked upstairs, going to bed. His answer didn't satisfy her at all! She was expecting him to plead his case, to tell her all the things she was too afraid to hear him say. She was expecting a fight or something drastic, but he only respected her thought and went to bed. How could he go to bed at a time like that?

She stood from the couch and paced for a moment, wondering what her next move should be. Without taking much time to think she simply turned the television off and decided to go to bed as well. However, as she passed the room where her ex-husband slept, she couldn't stop herself from knocking loudly and turning the doorknob.

"You just walked away?" He sat up in bed, staring at the form of his ex-wife standing in the doorway of his room. He turned on the light, awaiting her explanation why she entered his room so violently. "You didn't even say anything, or tell me things that I'm too scared to hear. You just walked away from me!"

"Reba, I know you have some thinking to do, so I'm giving you that chance."

"Maybe I need to be pushed one way or the other! You can't just leave me out on the edge, Brock. Talk to me." He stood from the bed, walking close to her. She tried to ignore the fact that he was only in his boxers by looking into his eyes.

"What the hell do you want me to say? If I tell you how I feel then you yell at me for being ridiculous, but if I keep quiet then you yell at me for not saying something that you say makes you uncomfortable. I don't know about you, Reba, but I've already decided who the crazy one is here."

"I want you to tell me how you feel. Just…say it, right now." He shook his head, trying to decide how he wanted to tell her. She was looking into his eyes expectantly, and he couldn't help himself. He grabbed her upper arms in his hands and pushed her into the door, closing it with a slam. His lips descended upon hers with force, taking her breath away.

She wasted no time and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the bare skin of his shoulders beneath her hands as his tongue penetrated her lips. His fingers ran through her hair, loosening her curls as he felt the heavy rising and falling of her chest against his. He pulled away before he couldn't stop, holding her bottom lip between his teeth until they completely parted.

"I love you, and I want you more than anything I've ever wanted. And that's how I feel." She could barely keep her eyes open, having been hit so harshly with lust for him from their kiss. If one kiss could make her head spin, what would it be like to make love to him again, she had to wonder.

"I…Brock, I…" She cleared her voice when she realized her words would only come out as a whisper. "I have to go to bed."

He nodded as she moved closer to him to open the door behind her, never breaking eye contact. She had what she needed to make her decision, she thought, as she closed his door and hurried to her own room to splash water over her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Reba was at the office, just finishing some last minute paperwork. It was getting dark outside, and she was exhausted. One of her coworkers had suddenly quit, and her boss offered to give her a large bonus if she took on all of said coworkers clients. She said yes, since the money was difficult to turn down, but she had no idea how much work it really was.

She barely took a lunch break, eating an apple at her desk as she continued to work, and she was very ready to go home. Her stomach growled as she placed the last folder in her filing cabinet, and she sighed in relief. Finally time to go home.

"Would you like me to walk you to your car?" She smiled at the janitor, Frank, as he continued to wipe down some of the windows inside the office building.

"No thanks, I think I'll be alright. You keep yourself out of trouble, now."

"You're no fun." He laughed, nodding his head toward her. "See you next week, Ms. Hart." She smiled and waved goodbye to the janitor as she gathered her purse and slipped her feet back into her shoes. Her phone beeped, indicating she had a text message as she tapped her foot in the elevator.

The text was from Brock, asking when she was going to be home. It was almost eight o'clock and he said he was worried about her. She rolled her eyes at his silliness, wondering why he had nothing better to do than worry about her. She didn't respond as she exited the office building, taking in the scent of the surprisingly cool breeze outside.

As she began to walk to her car she felt a slight uneasiness. It felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around, behind her, and she finally began to walk faster as she took her keys out of her purse. After a moment, once her car was in sight, she began to hear footsteps that weren't her own. She didn't take the time to look behind her as she began to run, almost sprinting to her car.

She unlocked the door with the automatic button and hurried to open it. Just as she jumped into her seat and locked the door, she saw the person who was following her running the other way. She didn't recognize anything, only that it was a man. Was it Kevin?

He had been leaving her voice messages, but she hadn't told anyone about it. He wasn't threatening her or anything of the sort. In fact, he had only apologized and asked her to please forgive him for how crazy he had been. He sounded sincere, but she didn't think much of it. She was happy to have him out of her life, if she had to be honest, and she didn't want to let him drag her backwards when she just wanted to move on.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Reba, why didn't you answer my text?"

"Sorry." She hung her things on the coat rack and locked the door behind her before she started to go up the stairs. Brock's eyes followed her, wondering what was wrong. She didn't even give an explanation or a sarcastic comment. Plus, she didn't even go to the kitchen for food when she had barely eaten all day, and he knew that.

"Reba?" He knocked on her bedroom door, awaiting her response. It was quiet, but he heard it plainly enough.

"Come here."

"What are you doing?" She had only her bathroom light on as she peered through the curtains of her bedroom. She motioned for him to look out the window as well, but he didn't understand why he was looking at a truck across the street. "So, our neighbors got a new truck?"

"No, you idiot, someone followed me home."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know, but he also chased me to my car. I had to run, Brock." She ran her hands over her face, looking back at him. "I'm freaking out."

"Okay, first you need to calm down. Are you sure about all of this?"

"Yes. I'm very sure whoever is in that truck is following me." He believed her, since she was never one to overreact or jump to conclusions. She was a rational person, and he knew she was honestly scared. Her hands were shaking as he took her into an embrace; certain that was what she needed.

"Okay, the first thing we're going to do is get you something to eat and I'll call the police…" She pulled away, skeptical.

"The police? Isn't that kind of extreme?"

"Reba, you're shaking. I think that is very necessary."

"But this is the only time this has happened. Maybe I am just being crazy." He shook his head, taking her downstairs to get something to eat. As she ate he set the security alarm and called the police, simply asking that they patrol the area for anything suspicious.

Reba went back upstairs while he was on the phone and changed into her pajamas, looking out the window once more to find that the truck had gone away. A sigh of relief passed between her lips as she walked back downstairs to talk to Brock. If she had to be honest, she didn't want to leave his side at the moment. Her heart was racing and her blood was pumping quickly.

"They said they would patrol the area a little extra tonight, and if they found anything then they would let us know."

"It's a Friday night. Probably just some kids being stupid, you know." She shrugged and found her cell phone in her purse, opening it to make sure no one called. She was glad not to find another voice message from Kevin. It would have been too weird for her liking. "Well, goodnight. Thanks for calling."

"Just let me know if you need anything." She nodded as they each went upstairs to their respective bedrooms to sleep. Reba, however, found sleep remaining distant. She couldn't stop thinking that someone was watching her, even though she knew it was ridiculous.

She stood from her bed, carrying her pillow with her as she entered the hallway. Her bare feet padded against the carpeted floor as she made her way to Brock's bedroom. After waiting a moment, trying to decide if her actions were foolish, she softly knocked. She heard him move and found his sleepy face in front of her within moments. She shrugged, holding her pillow close to her stomach.

"Hi."

"Are you alright?" She nodded, licking her lips. She rolled her eyes, realizing how strange she must look to him, standing outside her ex-husband's bedroom door with her pillow.

"Listen, I'm still kind of…nervous, I guess. Could I…?" She couldn't finish, unsure of how exactly she should word her question. He chuckled, running a hand over his face in amusement.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her as she entered his room. After the door closed behind them she moved over to what would be her side of the bed, but stopped when she realized that it _was_ Brock she was planning to spend the night with.

"No getting hands-y alright?" He laughed, sitting in bed and covering his legs.

"Scouts honor." She smiled and got beneath the covers as well, lying upon her pillow. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She sighed and tried once more to sleep, calming herself the best she could after the excitement of her evening. It just wouldn't leave her mind. She knew Brock had to be asleep so talking to him wasn't an option. She didn't want to wake him with her silly worries, especially since he had already called the police, and they were taking care of everything. Another sigh escaped her lips, but she soon stopped her worries when she felt Brock's arm wrap around her and pull her close. Was he asleep?

"Reba, you're fine. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here, okay?" She nodded and he scooted closer to her, feeling the warmth of her body against him while he rested his head upon her pillow with her. He took in the scent of her hair, smiling when she snuggled closer to him.

"I'm glad you're here, Brock. Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

Reba awoke to someone bursting through the bedroom door. Barbra Jean gasped and stopped in her tracks. It was at the sound of her best friend's gasp that she realized she wasn't in her bedroom at all. She felt Brock's arm around her waist before Barbra Jean cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I guess I'm interrupting something." She put her hands on her hips and smiled, meeting the redhead's sleepy eyes.

"Not at all, I can assure you." She and Brock sat up, and he wiped his sleepy eyes with the backs of his hands.

"Why are you in his bed, Reba? Did you finally think about what we talked about?" She smiled and sat down next to her best friend, giggling and bouncing on the bed.

"Nothing happened, Barbra Jean; someone followed her home last night after work and I didn't want her sleeping alone." Reba looked to him as he lied. She was in fact the one who wanted to sleep in his bed, not the other way around, but she assumed Barbra Jean would find it all more believable if he said that.

"Who was it?" Her eyes were wide and she looked panicked. Brock stood to put on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt while the women spoke. He heard Reba recount the events of the night before, reminding him that his job was suddenly to make certain she was protected. Then, something made him think.

"Barbra Jean, how did you get into the house without setting off the alarm?" She waved her hand towards him, forgetting the issue in an instant.

"I crawled through Reba's bedroom window." She didn't notice the others rolling their eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reba finished making a sandwich and put a bottle of water under her arm as she opened the back door. She had a few papers she wanted to get an early start on before going back to work on Monday, and she figured it was the best time for that. Brock was still in the house talking to Barbra Jean and she decided to make a quick exit to get to work. She didn't want to hear them talking about the events from the night before. It didn't seem like such a big deal in the light of day.

Reba stopped and gasped as she made her way towards the garage. She couldn't believe her eyes, and she certainly felt embarrassed. There were big red letters on her garage door, right where everyone who passed by could see! She sighed in anger and hurriedly rushed into the house, interrupting her friends' conversation with no discretion as she slammed her plate down upon the counter.

"Barbra Jean, when you came over this morning did you see something on my garage door?"

"I didn't pay attention. Why?"

"Oh, you would have seen it if it was there. It says 'bitch' in big, red letters!" Brock rushed outside to investigate, the women following closely until they were standing in front of the graffiti on the garage. He touched the paint, noticing it was still wet.

"This was pretty recent, since the paint is still wet."

"Call the police!" Barbra Jean was frantic, pulling out her cell phone and dialing. Reba rolled her eyes. She didn't want to make a fuss over every little thing that happened to her, but she also wanted it to end. There was no reason for such nonsense when she had work to do, as well as a family to take care of. Who was that childish anyways?

The police arrived and took down their information, as well as their story. Reba was glad when they left. It made her nervous to make such a big deal out of everything when all she wanted to do was fix the paint on her garage door.

Brock and Barbra Jean helped her paint over the letters, which took nearly three coats of paint to fully cover. It took them a while, but they finished. Barbra Jean left for a date and she and Brock were left alone once more. He noticed that she promptly locked the door when they re-entered the house, but he couldn't have blamed her. It was getting ridiculous. What kind of person stooped to high school level and did such things? He decided immediately that it had to be Kevin. What he didn't know is that was the exact thought on her mind as well.

"Brock, do you think I should be afraid of this guy?" He looked over to her, sitting at the table as he began to fix some supper. He shrugged, since he honestly didn't know. He was afraid for her, but he was more concerned about keeping her safe to let that go to his head.

"I don't know, honestly. He did chase you in the parking lot."

"Yeah, but who knows if he only wanted to talk. I mean, I was the one who started running. Maybe I should have just tried to talk to him."

"No. You did the right thing, I'm positive."

"Oh, I know I did." She sighed, thinking. It was an odd situation. There was no threat of violence or anything, no reason for her to be worried. All she wanted was for him to go away. It was as simple as that. "Let's just try to think about something else right now."

"You want to play poker?" She smiled, thankful he was there. And, when it was time for bed, he didn't even question whether or not she wanted to sleep in his room. He just pulled her in with him and they fell asleep in one another's arms once more. She hated to admit that she could get used to something like that.


	16. Chapter 16

As the days progressed Reba was beginning to feel as if the person who was bothering her had given up. She received no more notes written in paint, and she safely traveled to and from work every day. However, it seemed like such a quick series of events. The things that happened only happened once. It led her to believe that she really was paranoid to think someone was following her.

"Reba, don't let your guard down. That's when he's going to strike again." She rolled her eyes after telling her observation to Brock. She knew she should have just kept quiet because he always overreacted to things. He turned off the television, since they had been watching Barbra Jean's weather report, and he looked into her eyes.

"'Strike again?' You make it sound like some action movie." She laughed, leaning forward to eat a few grapes from the bowl on the table before she stood to take it to the kitchen. He followed, never allowing the conversation to be dropped.

"Why do you always joke about everything? This could be serious."

"Yes, it could be, but I don't think it is. I just want everything to get back to normal, okay. Pretend everything is like it was before anything happened." She turned around from placing the bowl in the dishwasher to find herself bumping straight into her ex-husband. He didn't mean to follow her so closely, but he was getting worked up about the conversation. Their eyes met and her breathing became shallow. She knew what was happening before it even began.

"You mean when all we had to think about was the sexual tension between us?" Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't move as he leaned closer to her face, leaving their lips only centimeters apart. Her stomach was turning summersaults, but she wouldn't allow him to know that. She wanted to have more control over the situation than he.

"I mean when all we had to think about was who is going to cook supper." She raised an eyebrow, feeling his body touch hers as he inched forward. She wasn't going to give in to him! She was determined that she would keep her wits about her because there were other thing to think about at the moment…but he smelled so good. His eyes sparkled and his muscles were pressing against her breasts.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself." Her lower back hit the counter as his pelvis bumped hers, a bit roughly. He took her wrists in his hands and held them upon the counter on either side of her hips, their noses touching.

"You think you're getting to me." He smiled at how stubborn she was; one to never admit that he was turning her on when he knew how to push her buttons in almost every way possible.

"Aren't I?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek, barely touching the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes, finding it very difficult to breathe as he kissed her cheek once more. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I want you to shut up." He chuckled, but quickly stopped as she pressed her chest tighter against his. Her eyes stared into his, and he could see her challenging him to whatever was going to happen next. They were teasing one another, they both knew it. It was all in who would give in first, since she had no plans to stop him anytime soon.

"You always want me to shut up." His hands moved up her arms, left bare from the tank top she was wearing, causing her to shiver in response. His hands quickly moved from her arms to caress her hips, squeezing as he continued to meet her eyes. She bit her lip, feeling the tension was more than she could take.

She kissed his lips, stopping the teasing game they were playing. It only made her frustrated and left her wanting him more than she should. He lifted her by the hips onto the counter, and he quickly took the initiative to climb on top of her, laying her on her back as her arms wrapped around his neck. His tongue found hers and she sighed heavily, feeling his hands move over her hips, sliding beneath the fabric of her shirt to touch her stomach.

His hands roamed her exposed stomach, lifting her shirt a bit as she kicked her sandals onto the floor. Her head was spinning as his kiss became hotter than she wanted to admit. Even if she wanted to stop, she knew she couldn't at that point, especially when his teeth bit deep into her lip. She gasped and he let go of her lip, moving down her neck.

"Oh…" His lips teased the flesh of her throat, causing her to lean her head backwards, over the edge of the counter and sigh. Reba opened her eyes, just as his lips began to move over her cleavage, and a scream escaped her mouth. He looked up to find Barbra Jean, leaned against the entryway of the kitchen with a wide smile across her face. Reba's hands pushed him off her body, and he helped her off the counter as she began to yell. "Barbra Jean, don't you know how to knock?"

"When do I ever knock?" She smiled and moved a bit closer as Reba fixed her shirt. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Shut up! Were you really just going to stand there and watch?" Reba was obviously embarrassed, but Brock didn't move to join the conversation. He only sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Of course I was, silly. It would have been rude to stop you." She giggled and walked to get a bottle of water out of the fridge, moving closer to Reba, who had an angry look upon her face. Her bare feet padded against the tile of the floor as she walked away, into the living room to cool down before she accidentally slapped the blonde. Barbra Jean excitedly turned to face Brock. "Are you getting back together?"

"I don't know." He sighed, still trying to calm himself. "That all sort of just…happened. I don't even know what to say to her now."

"Have you told her how you feel?" Her eyes were wide with anticipation, awaiting the answer to his question. She was so tired of her best friends beating about the bush! It was time for them to just be together again, she was convinced they had waited too long.

"I told her that I love her, but she just stood there stuttering for a minute before she hurried to bed. We've kind of avoided it ever since."

"Tell her again!"

"Barbra Jean, she knows. I don't want to bombard her." Barbra Jean rolled her eyes, making her way towards the back door.

"You need to grow a set and make her tell you how she feels. You're wasting time. And, seriously, next time you decide to go at it…lock the door."


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you friendly reviewers! I'm glad you like this story enough to leave your opinions. It makes me smile

xxxxxxxxxx

Reba's eyes were wide as Kevin stood before her, right outside her front door. He stood tall, not at all giving off the idea that he knew he shouldn't be there. She panicked on the inside, staying cool on the outside as his eyes bore into hers. A small smile formed upon his lips. Was that his apology?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You haven't returned my phone calls. I just wanted to talk to you." She stood firm as he took a step forward, indicating that he wanted to enter her home. That was _not_ going to happen. She didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Have you been following me?" He rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I've just been trying to talk to you."

"Did you paint on my garage?"

"I was angry, okay. You wouldn't return my calls, and I needed to get your attention. I'm sorry it was so harsh. I was just…" She cut him off with the wave of her hand, needing for him to be gone before her panic began to outwardly show.

"No. Kevin, please, you have to leave me alone. We've been over for a long time."

"We haven't. I miss you, and I promise we can start right where we left off."

"We left off with you hitting me across the face!" Their eyes remained locked, and she could tell he really didn't feel remorse for that particular act of violence. "Listen, it's time for you to go."

"No. You'll be lonely without me. Who will…?" He began to whine like a child and she felt herself snap.

"Shut up! I want you to stay away from me!" Brock walked up behind her, having just arrived home from work through the back door. He was quick to her side, moving her to stand behind him as he prepared to address Kevin. Kevin, however, rolled his eyes and beat Brock to words.

"You're still living here?"

"Yes I am. In fact, she realized she could do much better than you. And if you even think about following the woman I love at any point in time, and I mean even if she so much as thinks she sees you, I will find you and kill you. Do you understand me?"

"I think you…"

"It's a yes or no question." He clinched his teeth, but decided not to start a fight.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's hope we won't be seeing each other anytime soon." And with his last words he slammed the door in Kevin's face, sighing. Reba could only stare, unsure of what she should do next. That was a side of Brock she hadn't seen since the days in college where whiskey made him want to fight.

"Thank you." Her voice came in a whisper, causing him to turn around to face her. It suddenly occurred to him that she really thought Kevin was going to hurt her again. There was no way she could have known he was getting home from work early.

"Come here, honey." He reached forward and she allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "I meant every word I said to him. He won't bother you ever again, I know."

You meant _every_ word? She wondered, but her lips didn't form the sentence

He thought for a moment, recalling the words he said. In reality he had just began to speak off the top of his head, not giving much thought. He had to wonder if he said anything strange. She pulled away, smiling to him as she walked over to kick her shoes off by the door. He watched her for a moment before shaking his head.

He began walking towards the kitchen to make supper. It was his night to do so, after all. Plus, he wasn't quite sure what was on Reba's mind so he figured he would give her some room to think. He was just going through the refrigerator when he felt a small hand upon his shoulder. He turned to find his favorite redhead looking into his eyes, hers shining a deep blue.

"Brock…" She licked her lips, pausing. She was going to ask if he really loved her like he said. However, just as she began to speak something happened in her mind. What if he said yes? What would she do? It would change so many things, wouldn't it? All she knew was that she couldn't take the chance of ruining the friendship they currently had. She liked being so close to him, without all the pressures of a romantic relationship. She cleared her throat, smiling. "What's for dinner?"


	18. Chapter 18

Reba arrived home from work, later than she had intended. Her boss wanted her to come to the office for a few days, for whatever reason, but she ended up staying late every time he asked her to do that. It was annoying, but she at least refused to stay until after dark. It was dangerous and it was definitely not part of her job.

She entered the kitchen from the living room, hoping Brock had cooked some dinner, but she stopped once she caught view of someone sitting at her island counter. It was a woman, a bit taller than she. She was a brunette with tan skin, and Reba could see how beautiful she was only by her profile view. She cleared her throat, causing the brunette to look her way.

"Hi there. I'm Reba." She reached out her hand and they shook, smiling to one another. The woman stood at about Barbra Jean's height as she shook Reba's hand, smiling brightly.

"Oh, hello. I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Alex."

"Sorry to sound rude, but why are you in my house?" She laughed, moving back to sit in the chair she had previously been occupying.

"I thought this was Brock's house?"

"No. This is my house, he's my roommate." She wasn't sure if she liked Alex or not. Usually she was a pretty good judge of character, but she just couldn't tell yet. Suddenly, she jumped a bit, meeting Reba's eyes once more.

"Oh, you're his ex-wife! He told me all about the divorce. It's so sweet of him to have forgiven you after all that happened." Reba nodded and walked towards the fridge for a bottle of water when she realized what had been said.

"Wait, _he's_ forgiven _me_?" Just as she spoke Brock entered the kitchen.

"Reba, you're home."

"Yes." He took her by the arm and began to roughly lead her from the kitchen, hoping Alex hadn't learned the truth about the divorce. Once he and Reba entered the living room she pushed him away. "What the hell did you tell her?"

"Okay, look, I just fibbed a little bit about us." He held his hand up to her as he spoke, hoping she would keep her voice down.

"Why? Are you dating her?" The words hurt, but she had to ask. He had told her he loved her when he first moved in. Was that a lie? She shook her head. It didn't matter at the moment. She needed to know what he told her.

"We've been on two dates. I told her exactly what happened between us…only I flipped it. You're the one who cheated."

"Are you out of your mind?" He placed his hand over her mouth to silence her shouting, but she slapped him away harshly. "You can't expect me to…"

"Okay, listen."

"No. I am not going to let her think I was the cheater. And, by the way, is lying to her really the best way to start your relationship?"

"Please, just go with it for a minute. If this thing goes anywhere then I will tell her the truth, but I don't want her to think I'm an idiot."

"You are." She crossed her arms, just as Barbra Jean walked through the front door. Brock rolled his eyes. Reba walked toward her best friend. "Oh, Barbra Jean, we have a new future ex to break in."

"What?" She peaked through the dividing window and into the kitchen. "She's cute…I guess."

"Now let me tell you why Brock's an idiot." They continued to talk while Brock entered the kitchen to finish his date with Alex.

He knew Reba's reaction would be harsh, it was well deserved. He loved her, with all his heart, but she obviously didn't love him. If she did then she would have said so by then, right? He didn't know about her, but what he did know was that he needed to get rid of his feelings for her if they couldn't be reciprocated. And perhaps Alex was a good way to do that.


	19. Chapter 19

Reba scrubbed a stain on the stairs that Jake made that morning before school. She had finished her work for the day, and she was roughly scrubbing at the carpet. Brock had left nearly an hour before to go on a lunch date with Alex. Oh, how she hated that name. It sounded like it would be a man's name, she thought, chuckling slightly at her cattiness.

She couldn't believe that man. He told her he loved her. Why didn't she say it back? That was probably what frustrated her the most. She just stood there stunned when he said it, like a deer in headlights. No wonder he thought she didn't want him!

But mere days before his first date with Alex, Barbra Jean had walked in on them making out in the kitchen, like teenagers. Did he not feel the same sparks she did? He had to or else he would have stopped, she was sure of that. It just made her so angry that he wouldn't even push the issue of them being together. Instead, he only jumped to another woman…exactly what he did when they weren't working in their marriage.

"Reba, are you okay?" She looked up to meet Barbra Jean's eyes. It suddenly occurred to her that the stain was long gone, and she was only scrubbing the already clean carpet. She stood, sighing.

"I'm just a little off today."

"It's because of Brock isn't it? Don't worry about that girl, she will be gone soon." Reba rolled her eyes as her friend dragged her into the kitchen. She pushed her into a chair as she took two bottles of vitamin water out of the fridge.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see what Brock's doing? He is trying to get your attention."

"He is not. He likes her, and I'm just struggling not to strangle her every time she walks into my house with that stupid grin on her face." She took a drink of her water, ignoring the glare from her friend.

"No. You have to fight for him. When he comes home this afternoon, you need to turn on the heat." She sat next to her, taking her hand in excitement. "Flash him a little cleavage or something when he doesn't expect it…"

"Okay, stop. He's a single man, and my ex-husband. He's free to date whomever he chooses." She shrugged, but it was clear that Barbra Jean didn't at all buy her passive attitude.

"Reba, I know you love him. And he loves you." She began to speak, denying what her friend was saying, but she stopped herself. There was no point in denying what they both knew was the truth. She sighed, playing with the wrapper on her water bottle to distract herself from what she was going to say.

"He said he loves me…and then with what happened the other day, you know, in the kitchen. I don't know what all of this means." She took a deep breath, biting her lip. She really was confused. "And please don't tell me I have to talk to him about it because I've already tried. I can't bring the words out of my mouth. I can't help but think he is just lonely and looking for someone to share a bed with."

Just as Barbra Jean began to speak about some other plan to get Brock away from Alex, he entered the kitchen. The women looked at him in confusion when they discovered he had an easel, paints, and a large canvas beneath his arm. Reba chuckled, ready to make jokes, but he beat her to words.

"Ladies, I've found a new hobby."

xxxxxxxxxx

Reba entered her home office to find Brock splattering some paint upon his canvas. Alex had taken him to an art show at her gallery, and it was obvious she had talked him into his 'new hobby.' She shook her head, moving closer to see what he was creating. After looking at the splotches of paint and heavy brushstrokes she scrunched her nose, crossing her arms. He still hadn't noticed that she was in the room.

"That looks like Hell." He jumped at the sound of her voice, frowning at her negativity. "Seriously, what is that supposed to be?"

"I'm not finished yet." He held his head high as he placed his paintbrush upon a newspaper. "It's more of an abstract type of thing."

"You mean it's an abstract version of Hell?" He rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest to mimic her body language. She only gave a bright smile, finding his new hobby to be ridiculous.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Jake and I were going to watch a movie, and we wanted to know if you'd like to join us. Please don't make me watch another stupid teenager movie alone." He chuckled as he placed his paintbrush in his cup of water before beginning to usher her out of the office, placing his hand upon the small of her back. She shivered at his touch, realizing that even without her consent; the game for his affection was on.


	20. Chapter 20

Reba ran her fingers through her hair after her shower, running mousse throughout her curls so they would stay sleek throughout the day. After fixing her hair she put on her makeup, soft shades that helped her look natural. She stepped into a dark pair of blue jeans, which were just a bit tighter than she normally wore, and she put on a dark purple shirt.

She adjusted her bra so her cleavage was more pronounced along the neckline of her shirt before she looked into the mirror. Brock used to love when she wore her hair in curls. He said it reminded him of when they were in college, when her hair was past her shoulders. If she closed her eyes she could remember how he would run his hands through her hair when they kissed.

She shook her head, looking in the mirror once more. Was she crazy? She had to laugh at herself for dressing to impress her ex-husband. What was worse: she was following Barbra Jean's advice and thinking about fighting for him. It didn't sound like her at all, but she was ready to be in his arms again. She was tired of waiting for him to make the move.

xxxxxxxxxx

He walked into the kitchen after a morning of golf, ready to ask how her day went when he stopped in his tracks. There she was, digging through the bottom parts of the fridge, bent over right in front of him. His eyes widened, and he couldn't stop himself from staring. Her jeans were tight, and perhaps that was why he couldn't pull his eyes away from her at the moment.

She heard his shoes as he entered the kitchen, but decided to wait a moment longer before standing upright. She turned around and placed some lettuce and carrots on the counter to begin making a salad for their supper. He shook his head, sitting across from her in one of the island chairs.

"Hi, Brock, how was golf?" He smiled, chuckling a bit.

"I did alright. You know the usual."

"Oh…so you sucked?" He nodded, rolling his eyes. He looked her over as she moved over the salad bowl. "Are you checking me out?"

"Well, you _are_ kind of out." He motioned towards her chest, causing her to look down. She bit her lip and pulled her shirt up a little, realizing that it had dropped a little lower than planned when she was rummaging through the fridge. "I couldn't help it."

"Anyway…I thought I'd make some salad for supper. Are you going to be here?"

"I did have a date with Alex, but her sister is in town, and you know how unappealing that sounds to me." She giggled at his sarcasm, glad he would be home with her. However, she did not expect his next question. "Listen, I already made reservations, and I'd hate to cancel. You want to go with me?"

"Are you serious?" She raised her eyebrows, stopping her task of breaking lettuce. Inside she was giddy, like a schoolgirl, but on the outside she remained calm and collected. She couldn't let him know that she was actually glad he was taking her out instead of his girlfriend. She didn't allow herself to feel guilty though. It wasn't the time for such things.

"It doesn't have to be, like, a date or anything. Just let me buy you supper. Then we won't have to worry about dishes."

"I'm just making salad. How many dishes do you expect?" He rolled his eyes, standing to go upstairs and change clothes.

"I'm taking you out. Be ready in fifteen minutes." She smiled, hurrying to put away the food.

xxxxxxxxxx

She laughed at some story he told while they walked to his car after dinner. It wasn't particularly funny, but they had wine so there was a certain haze over their conversation that made everything lighter. Her heart jolted, and her laughter stopped when she felt him lace his fingers with hers. She met his eyes, and they stared for a moment before he took his hand away.

"Sorry." She shook her head, shrugging.

"Don't be." She took his hand in hers, re-lacing their fingers. He smiled to her before they resumed their journey to the car. He opened her door and they were soon on their way home, telling stories and laughing about old times. If she had to be honest, the conversation was wonderful between them all night.

They entered the house, hanging their coats on the coat tree before she sat on the stairs to remove her shoes. She had opted for heels and was paying for it. He laughed, helping her to her feet after her shoes were tossed next to the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. She was surprised, assuming he had simply had more to drink than she thought, and perhaps they should have called a cab.

"Reba, can I tell you a secret?" She nodded, pulling back a bit to look into his eyes. He kept his arms around her waist, though, not allowing her to pull too far away. "You won't get angry with me?"

"I don't plan on it." She smiled, wishing he would just get to the point. She was feeling impatient, especially when his chest was pressing against hers. She wanted him soon…unless it was mostly the wine talking, and she knew it was.

"Sometimes…I find it really hard to just be friends with you." She tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. He chuckled, shaking his head. "I know how crazy this has to sound, but it's true. Sometimes I want more than I can have."

"You aren't just saying that because you're tipsy, right?" He shook his head, meeting her eyes as he awaited her response. She bit her lip and crossed her arms over the front of her stomach, pulling her shirt over her head in one swift motion. His eyes grew wide, and her heart skipped a few beats when she fully realized what she was doing. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon his lips, pushing her chest into his. He kissed her back, only for a moment, before he took her by the upper arms and moved her away from him. The hurt look on her face told him he had to speak quickly.

"It is really hard for me not to take you upstairs right now and have my way with you, but we've been drinking…and this isn't like you. Besides, I _am_ seeing someone right now." She blinked heavily, feeling her stomach lurch at his words. He really didn't want her, she thought.

"Oh." She pulled away, lifting her shirt to cover her exposed cleavage.

"Honey, don't get the wrong idea…"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Why shouldn't I? It's my fault, really. I actually believed what you said just now. 'Sometimes it's hard to just be friends with you, Reba.' Isn't that what you said?" He nodded, and she let out an uncomfortable chuckle. She knew she was getting herself worked up, but it made her embarrassed that she had made the first move only to be turned down. "Do you want me or not? It's a simple decision to make…and you need to stop screwing with my head."

"I don't mean to. I just…"

"No. You know exactly what you're doing to me. You're stringing me along until you're done fooling around, and then you expect me to be here when you're through, waiting with open arms. Brock, I'm not going to wait for you to love me back."

"Is that really what you think?" He didn't mean to raise his voice to her, especially when hers had been full of sincerity. He sighed, calming down, before he met her eyes once more. "I would never do that to you, string you along like that. You're my best friend, and I could never want to hurt you."

"You're full of shit! First you tell me you love me, then you grope me in the kitchen, and then you bring some twenty-five year old girl into my house and tell me she's your new girlfriend! Are you telling me you aren't aware of how much that hurts?"

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"How could I not?" He looked to the ground, wishing he hadn't said the things he said to her earlier. They had been getting so close, and he had to give her an idea of what was in his mind. He had no idea she would jump at his words. He wasn't quite prepared for her lips upon his. "Look…I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No, Reba, let's finish this." She shook her head, wishing she could control the tears that suddenly ran down her cheeks.

"Please, let's just forget it." She turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Brock to watch as her nearly bare back moved away from him. As she lay in bed that night, tears still flowing freely from her eyes, she thought that maybe her plan to fight was worthless. If he was still saying things he didn't mean, lying to her, maybe it was just too late for them.


	21. Chapter 21

She didn't feel like going to church on Sunday, mostly because she didn't want to get out of bed. Facing Brock after their confrontation the night before was the first thing on her mind when she awoke, and she knew it was on his mind as well. He would want to talk and try to make things right between them, probably by trying to justify his excuses. She didn't care. She just wanted to forget about their exchanged words.

She took her shower, dressing in her normal jeans and a tank top, straightening her hair. She didn't even bother putting on much makeup since there was no one to impress. It wasn't at all like the morning before, when she thought about what she was wearing and his reactions. She felt defeated, which wasn't like her at all.

When she entered the kitchen she found that breakfast had been made for her and was sitting on the table, coffee included. She noticed a note next to the plate, Brock's scrawl all over it. She read the note, unable to stop herself from smiling at his words.

_I'm really sorry for last night, Reba. Is this a fight eggs and toast can fix?_

Her answer was 'no,' but she at least gave him props for trying to joke. She sat down and ate her breakfast, which was surprisingly hot. She guessed he must have rushed out to the garage when he heard her coming downstairs. It was good though, and she was thankful she didn't have to make her own breakfast.

After cleaning up her plate she decided that it was about time she talked to her ex-husband. She refilled her cup of coffee and poured him one before she made her way out to the garage, which had recently become the place where he painted…terribly. She always got a laugh at his painting, especially since he had never had any artistic ability at all.

He didn't turn to face her when she entered the garage, softly closing the door behind her. Splotches of paint littered the floor, as well as the paper. She hated the mess he made, but figured it was a garage/office/paint space so it didn't really have to look that great. It needed a little color anyway. She cleared her throat and he turned to face her, looking timid. She shrugged and handed him the cup of coffee she brought for him.

"Thanks for breakfast." He smiled, nodding as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It's the least I can do for being such a dick."

"Well, I can't argue with that." She smiled watching him sit his cup upon Van's desk as he chuckled. He began to paint once more, seeming to ignore her. She didn't like that he acted so blasé about their argument. There were a lot of things they addressed that were never resolved. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I did last night."

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said without expecting something to happen." He wouldn't look at her, and it was getting on her nerves, so she sat her cup down on the desk and took his paintbrush from his hands, stopping his painting. He turned to look at her while she awaited the rest of his speech. "The reason I said no wasn't because I don't want you."

"You didn't say no, you pushed me away." He nodded, realizing that his reaction to her kiss had hurt her more than his reasoning.

"I'm sorry I acted that way." He turned to fully face her, looking deep into her questioning blue eyes. "I just didn't want to do anything you would regret."

"I started it." He shrugged turning to paint again, but soon realized she still had his paintbrush. Instead of asking for it back, he dipped his fingers in the paint and began wiping them against the canvas. She rolled her eyes, touching his shoulder. "Which means: I wouldn't have regretted it."

"Reba, have you thought about all the reason why we shouldn't be together?" She chuckled, watching as he continued to paint with his hand.

"Of course I have."

"Then why…" She didn't let him finish as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, feeling his warm flesh against her cheek.

"Because Brock, I love you." He stopped the motion of his hand, taking in what she said. He didn't move, didn't speak because he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. Her hands moved over his chest for a moment, before stopping. She pulled back a bit. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I just can't believe it." She sighed in relief, smiling to him when he turned around to face her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you more than you can even imagine. And I'm so sorry I pushed you away last night."

"You can make it up to me." He smiled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon her lips. She quickly deepened it as he moved his hand to her cheek, biting her lower lip. A sigh escaped her mouth, and she held closer to him by wrapping her arms tighter around his middle. She was immediately lost in the feeling of kissing him like they used to. He pulled away and began to laugh, causing confusion to fall over her features. "What?"

"I just got paint all over your cheek." He continued to laugh as her eyes widened, and she move her fingers to her cheek only to find them covered in green paint.

"You think that's funny?"

"I think it's very funny." He nodded and continued to laugh. She looked to where a newspaper lay upon the desk, the place where she had left his paintbrush. His laughter ceased when she wiped the brush down his nose. She smiled her bright, childlike grin before he placed his other hand in paint and smeared it down her arm.

She gasped, reaching her hand in paint as well. And before they knew it they were covering one another in paint, green and purple and blue. Their clothes were nearly covered by the time he pressed his lips hard against hers while she took the opportunity to unbutton his shirt and run paint over his bare chest. He chuckled and lifted her tank top from her body as well, boldly running his hands, along with paint, over her stomach and breasts.

He moved his hands to her backside, gripping tightly with his palms before he laid her against the concrete of the garage floor. Normally she would have been bothered, since it wasn't the cleanest place to lie, but the amount of paint upon her skin led her to quickly dismiss that thought. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands roaming over his back as their tongues tapped. She suddenly gasped at a heavy vibration between her legs, coming from his pocket, causing her to pull away and meet his eyes.

"Is that a new trick?" He chuckled, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the source of the vibration.

"It's my phone." She giggled, placing her hands behind her head.

"Well that text better be important." His look of confusion caused her to feel curious. He turned his phone around and she read, confused. "Look out the window?"

They both looked towards the only window in the garage, the one on the door, to find Alex staring at them. She looked more than angry, and they couldn't move for being so shocked. Alex shook her head and slammed her middle finger against the window before turning and walking away.

"Well…" Brock was quick to break the tension, since he knew the mood was broken and they would have to postpone their situation until later. "She looks like she wants to talk to me."


	22. Chapter 22

Reba, Brock, Jake, and Kyra were all sitting around the kitchen table eating supper at Reba's house. Cheyenne and Van had previously made plans, so it was only the four of them that night. Barbra Jean had begun dating a new man so even she wasn't around so much lately. Kyra and Jake both had plans for after supper so they had all decided to eat a little earlier than usual, which made time seem a lot later than it was.

"So, Kyra how's the band?" Reba smiled at her daughter, who only seemed annoyed that she had to eat dinner with them.

"It's better now that our drummer got out of jail." She gave a sarcastic smile and continued to eat, causing Reba to roll her eyes. She looked over to Jake who was cramming food into his mouth furiously. Her eyes widened.

"Jake! Slow down."

"But I have to…"

"And don't talk with your mouth full." He rolled his eyes and continued to chew his food. "There's nowhere you have to be right now that is more important than eating with your family."

"Done." Kyra stood from the table and began rinsing her plate in the sink. Jake quickly followed suit, standing.

"Me too." Brock and Reba watched as their two youngest children hurried out the back door of the house, rushing to be with their friends. She hated that they were getting older. They used to love spending time with her, but as time passed so did their preferences.

"Reba, it's not the end of the world, you know. We'll just try again some other time." She shook her head, taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm just sick of them running from me all the time."

"Look at it this way, since their gone we can spend some time together." She nodded, taking his hand across the table. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with him, she just missed her kids. They were never around, and it began to make her wonder what they were up to all the time. She stopped thinking when she heard him chuckle. "Well, we don't have to, but I thought it might be nice."

"No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." He laughed, nodding as he began to clear the dishes off the table. She followed and they began to load the dishwasher together, almost in silence. "Brock, do you think they're just busy? I hate it that they aren't around anymore."

"Once school starts back up you'll be sick of them hanging around here all the time." She nodded, closing the dishwasher and sighing. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing a kiss upon her neck. She had to admit, she missed his affection. "Wine?"

"Yes." She smiled as his warmth left her back, and he found two glasses and a bottle of red wine. She locked the back door before leaving the kitchen for the living room, locking the front door as well. She thought if nobody wanted to spend time with them then they didn't want to spend time with anyone else. Brock entered the living room with the glasses and bottle, smiling as he handed her some wine. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Let's watch something funny." She smiled and nodded like a child, hurrying over to choose a film for them to watch together. She put a disc in the DVD player and hurried to sit upon the couch. "Wait. Let's get our pajamas on and that soft blanket from the closet."

"Why? It's seven o'clock." She was confused, wondering if he had some trick up his sleeve.

"I know that. Don't you remember doing that when we were dating? Well, only then we were in your dorm room." She laughed, standing.

"That's only because yours was always a mess." She pressed the 'pause' button on the remote and sat her glass upon the table. "Okay. I'll get the blanket."

They rushed upstairs and soon returned in their pajamas, ready to begin their evening of movies and wine. He sat upon the couch, wrapping an arm around her as she leaned against his chest and pulled the blanket over them. After pushing play they sipped their wine and watched their first movie of the night, laughing and slowly feeling the effects of the drink.

Reba felt very warm, whether it was from the wine or the blanket she wasn't sure, but it made her smile. His arms felt right around her as they encircled her body, making her feel safe. That was always how he made her feel when they were together, safe. It was as if simply being next to him could protect her from anything life could throw her way. His lips touched her ear, and he whispered.

"You're beautiful." She chuckled, feeling him kiss her cheek.

"You must be drunk."

"Tipsy, but I think you're beautiful all the time." He leaned forward to sit his glass on the table next to hers, as well as the empty bottle, before he held her tighter to him.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." She leaned her head back a bit, looking into his eyes. He kissed her, just as she hoped he would, and she placed her hand upon his cheek. Their lips only stayed connected for a moment, but the sparks flew quickly. And, as he pulled away, she wondered if she would be able to control herself when they had the whole evening alone. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to control herself. She did love him very much.

He placed his arm beneath her knees and lifted her into his arms as he stood. She was shocked, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck so he wouldn't drop her. He laughed before she began placing tiny kissed along his jaw line, down his neck, and he carried her up to her bedroom. As he closed the door behind him she looked into his eyes, smiling. Instead of laying her upon the bed, however, he brought her to her feet to stand in front of him.

She thought he was going to speak, but he kissed her lips once more. She smiled into his kiss as his hands slid beneath the hem of her shirt, caressing her lower back. He slowly and steadily pulled her shirt over her head. After a moment of simply staring into his eyes she removed his shirt as well.

Time seemed to be moving slowly, as if they had taken some sort of drug. His tongue touched hers after he laid her upon the bed, slipping his hands beneath the waistband of her pajama pants and tossing them to the floor. His lips then traveled to her throat, kissing and biting the delicate flesh he found. It thrilled him to hear the quiet sigh escape her mouth at his actions.

His lips slid against her stomach, to her panty line, before he stopped and looked up at her. She leaned upon her elbows and met his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. She could usually read him pretty well, but his expression was one she hadn't seen often enough to determine. He raised his eyebrows and smiled, easing her mind, before his hands slowly pressed beneath her panties, bringing them down her legs and tossing them to the floor before kissing her hip.

He moved his kisses back up to her throat, feeling her hands pushing his boxers downward. Soon he unclasped her bra, and they found themselves bare to one another for the first time in years. His hands ran through her hair as her fingertips moved down his naked back, feeling the curvature of his spine beneath the warm flesh.

There was only minimal hesitation before he leaned close to her face and pressed himself into her. Synchronistic gasps escaped their lips, getting mixed into their kiss. He felt her palms squeeze his back, and he didn't move right away to be sure she was ready for him. He pulled back, feeling her teeth keep hold of his lower lip, moving her tongue over it before letting go.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to thrust. Her head was already spinning from the feeling, for having been craved for so long. It felt like their first time, but it still felt like home. It was almost as if they had never left that place in their hearts where they were falling into each other's arms at a moment's notice.

He whispered her name in her ear as their pace quickened, causing her to smile and wrap her arms tighter around him. She kissed him and rolled them over, wanting to take the lead for a moment. It was always great to be overpowered, but it made her feel weak if it lasted too long.

As she sat upright she slid her hands down his chest, gripping his stomach as she moved. She could feel him sweating beneath her palms, and the flexing of his stomach muscles was easy to notice. His hands gripped her hips, but she realized he was trying to roll them over again. She didn't have time to think before she found herself beneath him once more, breathing heavily.

"Are we having control issues?" His words hit her ear in a breathless whisper, causing her to chuckle shortly. She supposed he was right, but thinking wasn't part of her plan at the time. Instead of analyzing her need for control, she rolled them over once more. Only, rather than feeling the cushion of the mattress, his back harshly hit the wood floor and he groaned.

"Oh!" The fall caused her to fall harshly upon him, sending him deep inside of her. They didn't move for a moment, having been very shocked from the sudden change in scenery. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and rolled them over once more, pinning her arms above her head. He kissed her and began to thrust harder, sending chills down her spine. He moved faster by the moment, and she felt her stomach begin to boil. She finally let go of her orgasm with a gasp, and he let go of her wrists so she could wrap her arms around him as he filled her, shivering as well. Whispers of love was all that could be heard from their lips for the rest of the night.


	23. Chapter 23

"Does your shoulder still hurt?" Reba watched from the counter as Brock sat at the kitchen table, rubbing his shoulder. It was her fault it was hurting him, really. If she hadn't fought so hard to be on top during their love making then he would have been fine.

"I think I pulled something."

"I think you popped something out of place." She brought him a glass of tea, stopping to meet his eyes.

"And whose fault is that?" A blush crept upon her cheeks, and she turned away to finish taking some cookies off a platter. He chuckled and took a sip of his tea. "I'm only kidding you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Come here." She returned to his side, setting a plate with two cookies upon it in front of him. He pulled her to his lap, causing her to sit.

"I'm too heavy." She tried to get up, but he held his arms around her waist.

"Listen to me." She sighed and stopped struggling, nodding that she would in fact listen. "I want you to stop feeling bad about my shoulder. Things happen, okay."

"It's not just that, Brock. I ruined what should have been…" She waved her hand, letting her words fade. He laughed, hugging her close before meeting her eyes.

"You mean you didn't think that was amazing?"

"Of course it was. I didn't mean it like that."

"Reba, we will have many times to take advantage of each other that won't involve physical injury, I hope. So, let's not dwell on it." She leaned down and kissed him, smiling as she pulled away.

"I'm just upset you got hurt. Oh, and I made you a doctor's appointment for this afternoon." She stood and walked back to the counter to get her glass of tea she had forgotten, hearing him groan.

"I don't need a doctor. That's a little premature."

"It's been two days, and it's only hurting worse. I think it's very necessary." She sat next to him, ignoring the rolling of his eyes. She knew he hated the doctor, but she was tired of hearing him complain. There was no time for him to be a baby, in her opinion. He was like any man when he was sick or hurting; he complained constantly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reba smiled as Brock entered her bedroom, having just taken one of his pain pills for his shoulder. They hadn't yet talked to the kids about their relationship, if that was what one would call it, but they were quickly growing close. He had already spent the past few nights in her bed, holding her as they slept. If she had to be honest, she had longed for his arms since they began drifting apart during the demise of their marriage. He always made her feel so safe and loved. It was a beautiful thing.

"Today was good." She smiled at his words as he snuggled close to her back, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"Flying high on your pain killers?" He chuckled, realizing how silly he must have sounded, so mellow. He did like the feeling, though. He felt very mellow, almost like there were no worries in his world. That was new, and he couldn't deny how pleased he was by that feeling.

"You should try one. It's like I'm floating." She laughed, turning her head to get a good look at him. His eyes were heavy, and she could tell he was close to sleep. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "What are you looking at?"

"I just like to see you here."

"I like to be here." He held tight to her as she rolled over and lay against her pillow, feeling warm and secure.

"Do you think you could stand being with me for the rest of our lives?"

"I had no other plans. I love you, Reba." She smiled at his words, feeling assurance at his tone. She turned out the light and found her place in his arms once more before closing her eyes. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was his soft breathing in her ear.


	24. Chapter 24

The new school year began, and Kyra was off to college. Reba knew she didn't really want to go, but they agreed that she would at least try one year before making that decision. She just wanted her daughter to try and find something she liked, as a safety net in case her band didn't do as well as they hoped.

Reba sat at the kitchen table and colored some pictures with Elizabeth while supper cooked on the stove. Cheyenne's class didn't end until later and Van was working late so she had agreed to pick up her granddaughter from school until they could get her. It was her pleasure, really, since Elizabeth was growing up to be a sweet little girl. It made her smile.

"Grandma, your picture is pretty." She chuckled, looking over to see what Elizabeth had colored.

"Well, thank you sweetie. Your picture is pretty too…but don't you want to color inside the lines?"

"I like it better this way. It's just how Daddy colors." She laughed, standing to check the food. She didn't at all doubt that Van's coloring abilities were lacking. As she stirred the chili atop the stove, Elizabeth rushed to the fridge to hang her picture beneath a magnet. Brock arrived home from work and entered the back door.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad to be home." He stepped closer to Reba and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, not even giving her a chance to respond. She pulled away, her eyes wide. It was then that he noticed Elizabeth by the refrigerator, looking confused.

"Why did you kiss Grandma?" Reba rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the stove. She would have rather allowed him to handle the question, since he was the one who broke their rule of showing affection in front of anyone. It was just that they wanted to make sure their relationship was going to work before telling anyone, even their kids.

"Well, I love your grandma."

"Brock!" She turned, but he only waved her away as he bent down to their granddaughter's level.

"You love Grandma?"

"Yes. Is that okay? Will you share her with me?" She narrowed her eyes, and he vaguely thought she looked a lot like Reba when she did that, before she nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much! Now, why don't we go and play with blocks?"

"Yes!" She giggled and ran into the living room to get out her blocks, leaving Brock to deal with the angry look upon Reba's face.

"What happens when she tells Van and Cheyenne?"

"You act like they're never going to find out." He kissed her once more, pulling away after a moment and smiling. "Besides, I couldn't help myself."

"You're going to explain if they ask." He nodded and hurried into the living room to play with Elizabeth, who had begun to yell for him.

Reba sighed and went back to stirring the food. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell their family. On the contrary, she wanted to shout from the rooftops that she loved him. But she didn't want to disrupt things, and she certainly didn't need their judgment just yet. She wanted to enjoy herself in their secrecy for a while longer before life turned into a form of normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, do you care to explain to me why Elizabeth colored this picture?" Cheyenne held up a colored picture of two stick figures, one with red hair and one with brown. She had to chuckle, since the figures had their misshaped arms around each other and they were kissing. Little hearts were above their heads, and Reba knew they were busted. "She said its Grandma and Grandpa. Apparently she's supposed to share you with him?"

"What do you want me to say?" She shrugged and turned back to her task of folding towels on the couch. Her daughter's eyes were wide, as if she should have known there needed to be more of an explanation.

"Are you thinking of getting back together?"

"Well, technically, I guess we already are." She really didn't want to tell her family in such a way, but it was clear that they would all know after Cheyenne left. She just hoped they would be happy and not cause any drama.

"What? How long have you been back together? Who else knows?"

"Okay, stop. It's only been for a month or so, and we haven't told anyone. Elizabeth just happened to see a kiss."

"This is crazy." She sat next to her mother, thinking. It was obvious she was surprised, but she hadn't stormed out or caused a scene so Reba hoped that was a good sign.

"Look, Cheyenne, it's not that we wanted to keep a secret from everyone. We just didn't want to cause any drama if…"

"Are you kidding? This is so great." She leaned forward and hugged her mother, stalling her explanation of the events. "Barbra Jean and Van were placing bets to see how long it would take you."

"They what?" She nodded excitedly, a smile upon her face. "Well, who won?"

"Kyra did."

xxxxxxxxxx

As Reba expected, Barbra Jean called only five minutes after Cheyenne left. Of course, she claimed that she had won the bet, but it was good to know that she was happy for them. Though, she knew she would be. Barbra Jean was the one who was trying to get them back together after their divorce, after all.

Van took it pretty well too, only telling her that if she had any problems with Brock that he needed to hear about it. She had to chuckle at Van, and even at Kyra's jokes, but Jake seemed to have a problem with the relationship. He didn't tell her what was wrong, but he acted distant after she told him. Perhaps she would have Brock talk to him later.

"Sorry I'm late." Brock looked around the kitchen before he kissed her, making sure nobody was watching. "Did I miss anything?"

"They all know about us." His eyes widened, and it was obvious he wasn't sure how to respond. On the one hand he was glad it was out in the open, but he was also worried about how they would all take the news.

"How…?"

"Elizabeth told Cheyenne." She slapped his shoulder, causing him to jump. "I told you she was going to say something! Then I was the one left to deal with everyone's phone calls. And, Jake does not seem happy about us at all."

"I'm sorry you had to do it all yourself, but I had no way of knowing. I'll talk to everyone if you want me to."

"No, I just want you to talk to Jake." He nodded, shrugging his shoulders before beginning to walk away. "Supper will be ready in fifteen minutes."

It was funny to her how life simply went on, no matter what kind of events were occurring.


	25. Chapter 25

"Reba, let's go shopping."

"No." She finished wiping the counter, ignoring Barbra Jean's incessant talking. She had been working from home more often so her friend spent more time with her since Henry was going to school. It was annoying, especially since she just wanted to spend some time alone for a change.

"Let's go to lunch then."

"Why do we have to go somewhere?"

"I'm bored! How can you be okay with your kid at school for seven hours?" She laughed. Henry had gone to school only for a half day the year before, so Barbra Jean was getting her first dose of grade school.

"It's normal to go a little crazy the first time your kid is away from home for a long period of time each day. That's when you find a hobby to keep yourself busy."

"You're so wise." She took a sip of her water, smiling at the redhead. "Well, what kind of hobby should we get?"

"Oh, no, that is something you need to do on your own. Get another job or volunteer at a shelter. Take up fishing, I don't care."

"Fine." She sighed and walked towards the door. "You're in a mood today, and I would like to go shopping. I'll just take Cheyenne." She left and Reba sighed with relief before walking up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

As she cleaned her bathroom she realized how much she didn't miss sharing a bathroom with a man. Brock was messy when it came to his clothes and such. When it was only her she didn't have to worry about toothpaste spilled on the vanity or clothes sitting on top of the hamper. She rolled her eyes and put his clothes into the basket before wiping the vanity. She found a bottle of aspirin on the vanity while she cleaned and rolled her eyes, opening the cabinet and placing it next to his pain killers. Pain killers?

She took the bottle and looked at it, finding that he had recently refilled the prescription. Surly his shoulder had long since recovered from his slight injury, she thought. There was no way it could still be hurting since over a month had passed. She couldn't imagine that he was still taking the pills, so she shook her head and, after making a quick count of the pills, closed the cabinet. She could talk to him later if she saw anything out of the ordinary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reba watched Brock as he walked up the stairs after work. When he returned he had a look of contentment upon his face, as if a weight had been lifted. She decided to pay close attention to him since she discovered the pain pills in their cabinet. It was suspicious, and she wasn't quite ready to let it go.

She noticed how sleepy he looked as they ate supper, and there was a flush upon his cheeks that she was sure wasn't always present. But it was a pretty warm day, so it could have only been the heat. Her thoughts continued to conflict with one another as he and Jake made conversation throughout supper.

"Jake and I will clean up the dishes tonight, right?" Brock looked to his son, who rolled his eyes and nodded. Reba smiled her thank you before walking out of the kitchen. She was going to pick out a movie for her and Brock to watch, but rushed upstairs after a moment of thought. If he was taking those pills she knew he would have a fit if he couldn't find them, so she was going to put them in her pocket.

She sat down upon the couch and told her son goodnight as she watched him go upstairs. Brock followed, though she could think of no reason why he would go. She put in a movie and kicked off her shoes. There was a chance that he wouldn't even notice the bottle was gone, and she had only been paranoid. She hoped for that, but something told her she shouldn't let that one go.

"What's wrong?" She smiled at him as he stood next to the couch, a look of nausea upon his face, unless it was frustration.

"My shoulder hurts."

"Still?" He nodded, and she moved a bit on the couch to give him room to sit. He didn't seem to notice that she had moved for him. "Sit down, and I'll rub your shoulder."

"It won't help." She smiled, but kept her voice calm. She wanted him to ask for the pills before she led him into that conversation.

"How do you know it won't help unless you try?" He sighed heavily and sat down, his back towards her. She placed her hands upon his shoulders, squeezing his muscles. There was so much tension beneath her hands, and she couldn't understand why. She moved to sit upon her knees and began to place kisses on the back of his neck, moving around to the side as she hoped to relieve some of the pressure. She noticed how cold and clammy his skin felt beneath her lips. He quickly stood.

"It isn't helping." She scoffed, watching as he walked behind the couch to pace.

"Maybe you should go lie down."

"Maybe you should give me my pills." There it was; he said it. It was what she was waiting for, but hoped wouldn't happen. She shook her head and took a deep breath, before standing from the couch.

"Honey, why are you still taking those pills? It's been long enough."

"My shoulder hurts. And who are you to tell me how long it's been?" She crossed her arms over her chest, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Your lover." He rolled his eyes and began to walk away from her, but quickly turned back with an outstretched hand. "No."

"Damn it, Reba, this is no time to play games! Hand them over!" She could feel her anger boiling at his tone. She didn't care if he was addicted or not, there was no way she was letting him talk to her like that.

"No. I'm doing this for your own good."

"You're doing this so you can go back to controlling every aspect of my life! You aren't helping; you're a control freak!"

"Keep your voice down. Jake just went to bed."

"Don't you think I know that?" He ran his hands through his hair, sighing heavily. She had never seen him act so childishly, and she had seen him at his worst.

"Brock, after work you took four when the bottle says to take one. I'm not trying to control you, but I am putting a stop to this." He stepped closer to her, as if he were trying to threaten her with his size. She wasn't afraid, though. He wouldn't hurt her, they both knew it, but he was starting to look desperate.

"I need those pills!"

"You don't need them! What you _need_ is to stay away from them!" He stepped closer again, but she still didn't move. She wanted to show him she wasn't going to give in, even though it was difficult to see the look of pain in his eyes.

"If you don't hand them over I will get them myself."

"Sure."

"Where are they?" She shook her head, but it only resulted in making him angrier. "Reba, stop playing fucking games!"

"I'm not playing games!" He knew how she hated that word, but she let that go for the moment. There were things far more important than her hatred of his language. "You are not taking another pill!" He grabbed her shoulders, causing her to gasp. She didn't expect him to touch her.

"Please. I need them." His eyes were pleading, but she didn't give in.

"Honey, I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's not happening." He shook her, tightening his grip. "Stop that!"

"Where did you hide them? Are they in your pocket?" He moved a hand to search her pocket, and she took that opportunity to place both hands upon his chest and push him away.

"You stop this, now. You have a problem, and I am not going to let it continue." He took her wrists in his hands, ignoring her insistence and began to try reaching into her pockets. She tried to push him away, but he still ignored her. "Brock, let go of me!"

"Dad!" They both turned to the stairs to see Jake, who had apparently watched most of the argument. "Don't touch her."

He released her wrists immediately, looking towards his son. Reba didn't know what to do. There were two people who needed her at the moment, and she wasn't sure where she needed to be the most. She looked to Jake, smiling softly.

"I'm fine, honey. Go on back to bed."

"Mom…"

"Jake, I'll be up to talk in a second." He nodded and timidly left them alone. When she met Brock's eyes she found him to be in tears. "Oh, Brock." She reached forward and they hugged. He cried into her shoulder, pulling her as close as he could.

"I'm so sorry, Reba."


	26. Chapter 26

Brock laid in bed as Reba piled a couple more blankets over his body. He was cold, and she knew that when withdrawals were happening he needed to sweat. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, since he had only been taking the pills for a little over a month, but his body was still having an angry reaction. He was pretty angry as well, yelling at her and cussing. She had only seen him like that when he quit smoking before they were married, and even then he wasn't so mean to her.

She didn't want to blame herself, but she knew it was her fault for hurting his shoulder in the first place. She was even the one who pushed him to go to the doctor. And, if she remembered correctly, he likely didn't even need the pills at all. But she knew she couldn't feel guilty about what he was doing because it was his decision to continue taking the pills in large amounts, not hers.

"I'm freezing." She sat next to him, running a loving hand over his forehead.

"You're sweating. It'll be better soon."

"You're lying. You don't know anything about this."

"Just try to sleep." She ignored his words, simply because he wasn't speaking as himself. His voice wasn't that of the man who loved her, but the man who was struggling through something at the moment.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to be able to sleep. I feel like I'm going to puke, I'm freezing, and I have pools of sweat coming out of every inch of my body. Yeah, Reba, sleep is really going to happen." She bit her lip, counting to ten in her head. She knew he didn't mean it, but she wanted to slap him for talking to her like that.

"Here's your bucket, and I sat a bottle of water on the table." She pointed to the things about which she was speaking and turned off the light, leaving only the nightlight in the corner to brighten the room. "Just wake me if you need anything."

She crawled under the covers on her side of the bed, said a small prayer and she soon felt her eyes falling closed…

xxxxxxxxxx

She awoke to the feeling of Brock getting out of bed. She could tell he was trying to be quiet so she remained as if she hadn't noticed his movement. He walked to use the bathroom, but stopped at the window instead of getting back into bed. As she watched, she noticed that he wasn't looking outside; he was looking at her discarded jeans she left on the window seat. The pills were in her pocket, and he knew that.

He stepped forward and touched the jeans, only to feel a hand upon his shoulder. He sighed and handed the jeans to her, knowing there was no point in arguing. She watched him lay on his side of the bed before she took the bottle into the bathroom and flushed the contents down the toilet.

When she returned to her bed she found that his shivering had considerably slowed. He was sweating profusely, but he did right by not removing the covers. She lay beneath the covers as well, finding him looking into her eyes. He looked as if he wasn't as angry as before, so she was relieved. She was too tired to deal with his yelling again.

I'm sorry about the things I said earlier."

"No Brock, its fine. You get some sleep." She placed a hand upon his forehead, finding that his fever had broken. "You'll be back to yourself tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reba entered the bedroom, after having just finished watching Elizabeth while Cheyenne had a doctor's appointment. She smiled as she saw his face, still sleeping even though it was long past eleven. He had spent most of the day before in bed, but she knew that he was fine. He was simply milking the fact that she was taking care of him.

"Brock, wake up. It's past Noon." She placed her Popsicle in her mouth, enjoying the coolness it brought since it was such a hot day.

"I don't want to." He opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling. "Why are you eating a popsicle?"

"Elizabeth didn't like it." She smiled and walked closer to him, leaning down to place a kiss upon his lips. She sat upon the edge of the bed, feeling his hand rest upon her hip.

"Elizabeth was here? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought it might be nice for you to get some rest. Do you feel better?" He smiled to her, his hand moving from her hip and over her thigh. She was well aware of what he was suggesting when his fingers began sliding up her inner thigh. "Oh, no."

"Why not?" She moved his hand, but he squeezed her leg and she giggled, her Popsicle dripping onto his bare chest. "Hey, that's cold."

"You're a big baby." She moved to wipe the juice away with her hand, but stopped. They hadn't touched one another in a gentle way in over a week. She knew because there hadn't been much time between taking Kyra to college and work, as well his current state of health. She had to admit that she missed him.

"You're just going to leave it there?" He chuckled, but his laughter quickly ceased when her lips touched his chest, and she licked the juice from his skin. She kissed once before sitting upright and looking into his eyes, giving him the control in what happened next.

He took her hand and brought the iced juice to his chest once more, brushing it against his skin as he moved it down his stomach. She smiled at his train of thought and tossed her snack into the bucket she had left for Brock next to the bed. Before she moved closer to him she kicked off her sandals and straddled him in her skirt.

She ignored his lips and went straight for the liquid running over his chest, kissing the sweet taste down towards his bellybutton as she moved the blankets out of the way. Her fingers played with his hips, sneaking beneath the elastic of his boxers before moving to his sides. She could feel the warmth of his skin from where he had been covered throughout the night, and it gave her chills since her lips were still cold from the ice.

"Reba…" He stopped speaking, causing her to look upward and into his eyes. She raised her eyebrows in question, moving up the length of his body to meet his face.

"What?"

"I'm so in love with you." She chuckled and kissed him, running her hands over his stomach between them.

"That's not what you were going to say." Her lips touched his ear and he smiled, rolling them over. He placed his hand upon her cheek as she was suddenly trapped beneath him.

"What was I going to say then?"

"Well, you're a man, so probably something filthy." He laughed, glad to see she was joking with him once more. It had been a few days since they had been on the same level within a conversation, and he was glad they were finally getting back on track.

"You know me too well." He kissed her cheek and moved to her ear, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him to hold him closer. "But I really was just going to tell you I love you."

"That's sweet, then." Her cell phone rang from the side table on the opposite side of the bed, but she quickly decided to ignore it. There was no way she wanted to willingly stop what was happening. Brock's hands slide beneath her shirt before he lifted it over her head. She loved the way his hands felt against her skin when he touched her, so gentle but so secure.

His lips massaged hers gently before their tongues touched, and his fingers moved up her legs to touch beneath her skirt. Her phone rang once more, and she felt a bit worried. She rarely got phone calls unless it was important. Most of the time people would simply text her or come over. Brock noticed her hesitation for a moment, but she still ignored the ringing.

He began kissing down her throat and to her chest, into her cleavage. She sighed when his lips trailed over her stomach. When they kissed once more she could feel his hands moving to the zipper on the back of her skirt. The phone rang again, and she sighed.

"Don't you dare." She ignored him and rolled onto her stomach to reach across the bed for her phone, answering it.

"Hello?" It was Van, asking her to cover for him at his open house. He needed to fax some papers from his office, and he couldn't leave the house unsupervised. While he continued his explanation Brock crawled onto her back, kissing her shoulders and running his hands over her body. "Van, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Please, Mrs. H. I really need the favor." She felt Brock's hands slide up her skirt and begin to pull down her panties. She sighed, angry and turned on all at the same time.

"Fine, just give me ten minutes." She felt Brock press against her back once more, his erection pressing hard against her backside. His lips kissed down her shoulders and to the hook of her bra, unhooking it with his hands. "Wait. Give me thirty."


	27. Chapter 27

"You let him go back to work already?" Barbra Jean was shocked that Brock had gone back to work so soon after he had been so sick. Reba placed two salads upon the table, one in front of her friend, before sitting down.

"It really isn't my decision to make. Besides, he wasn't really _that_ sick. He had only been taking the pills for a little over a month."

"He took them long enough to develop an addiction. Reba, what if he starts taking them again?" She rolled her eyes, waving her hand to stop her friend from sounding crazier than usual.

"He isn't an addict. He just got the idea in his head that he needed them for a minute. Besides, his prescription is cancelled."

"But he can get that kind of stuff on the streets. Houston is full of teenagers selling whatever they can find. He used to smoke pot. What if that happens again?"

"Shut up!" Her words were loud, causing the blonde's eyes to widen. Reba sighed, leaning her elbows against the table as she began to speak with a quieter voice. "I'm sorry. But I don't need you to fill my head with your psychotic babble. I really do think he's fine."

"Maybe you should go and check on him."

"No." She took a bite of her salad, unwillingly thinking about what Barbra Jean said. She was worried about how he was getting along, especially since he still had a slight headache when he left that morning.

"I know you want to." She sighed, biting her bottom lip as she thought. After a moment she tossed her fork upon the table and stood to get her purse from the counter.

"Since you're the one who filled my head, you get to clean up lunch." Barbra Jean smiled as she watched the redhead walk out the backdoor to her car.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reba entered Brock's dental office, smiling at his assistant as she walked up to the desk. The woman he had hired after Barbra Jean was an elderly woman, so she never questioned what he did while at work. However, when Reba saw the thirty-something-year-old brunette he had more recently hired, she wondered what exactly he did at work to occupy his time between patients.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Reba thought for a split second before deciding her point of action.

"Is Dr. Hart busy?"

"He's actually in with a patient right now. I can let him know you're here, if you'd like."

"No, that's fine. I'll just wait out here." She smiled and walked over to the waiting area, making certain she sat in a chair Brock couldn't see when he walked out.

She didn't think he was cheating on her, or even that he would, but she had her reasons to be suspicious. He had cheated on her before, only there was a lot more to risk back then. She didn't want to be negative, but having another woman on the side would have been a lot easier since they weren't married, and only Jake was living at home. She just wanted to make sure she had nothing to worry about.

He exited the examination room, following behind his patient as they said their farewell. She didn't notice any flirtation between the two, even after the patient left, so she decided all was well and she could make her presence known. She stood and walked over to the counter, just as the brunette walked into the exam room to clean whatever mess was there.

"Reba, what are you doing here?" He smiled, but didn't make a move to touch her or hug her, nothing. She shook it off, though. It didn't really matter anyway.

"I came to see how you were feeling."

"Oh, I'm fine." She handed him a bottle of aspirin and a small bag with a sandwich inside. He smiled, taking the items.

"Well, just in case."

"Thanks. I knew I kept you around for a reason." She returned the smile as his assistant reentered the waiting area. "Reba, this is my assistant Aimee. Aimee, this is my friend Reba."

They shook hands, and smiles, but Reba's eyes met his and he knew he was in trouble. Friend, she thought. They lived together, slept together, and had three children together. Ex-wife would have sounded better than friend, she decided. Even roommate would have been better. She didn't correct him, however, and she waited until they got into his office to even outwardly show she was angry. As soon as the door closed their eyes met.

"What the hell was that?"

"Let me explain." He backed toward his desk as she walked quickly towards him, anger all over her face. She crossed her arms raising her eyebrows as he stuttered in front of her.

"You better explain, because last time I checked you've been living in my pants for the past two months. Do you sleep with all your 'friends,' or am I just special?"

"You've got it all wrong."

"Do you sleep with Aimee? Is she your friend?" He held up his hands, hoping to stop her words long enough to explain a little bit.

"Please, stop. I don't know why I introduced you like that, it just came out. I guess I got kind of used to telling people you're my ex-wife or a friend. I love you, and I promise I didn't mean anything by what I said." With narrow eyes she looked at him, trying to decide if she wanted to make a big deal of the introduction. His explanation made sense, and she certainly didn't want to argue about something so trivial. It was just something that had hit her the wrong way. Yes, she was sure she was only being paranoid...

"Just…I don't like hearing that." She shrugged, and he leaned forward to hug her.

"I love you, and I'm sorry, honey." He pulled back a bit and kissed her lips. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, first you can make sure Aimee knows you are taken, in front of me. And, second…" She stepped away and smiled, walking towards the door. "You can save up some energy for later."

"Of course I will. Anything special you want to look forward to?" She smiled, well aware that his mind went straight to the gutter. She loved to watch the look upon his face change when she told him he was simply going to cook supper.

"As long as it's not take out I'm fine."


	28. Chapter 28

Reba looked at the ceiling as she lay beneath the blanket of her bed. It was so hot in the room that she was surprised she had finally caught her breath. Brock shifted next to her, and she turned her head to look at him. His face seemed so calm and relaxed, and it made her glad that he had finally ridded himself of stress. Work and life was finally slowing down for the both of them, leaving more time for their relationship, whch was really what they needed.

"What are you thinking about?" He smiled at how soft her voice sounded; such a small whisper he had heard so many times before.

"I was just thinking we should go away one weekend, just the two of us."

"That would be nice." She rolled onto her side and laid her head against his bare chest. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. I was thinking we could maybe go to Oklahoma and stay at my cousin's lake house, visit your family." She was pretty shocked, if she had to be honest. Her family had always made him so nervous, but he was willingly suggesting they go and visit them.

"Since when do you want to visit my family?"

"We don't have to. I just know that the lake house is really nice this time of year, and your family just happens to be about an hour away."

"Oh…we should plan that, then. I'd love to see what he's done with the house."

"Plus, we have a lot of memories there." She smiled as he kissed her forehead before rolling on top of her. He kissed her cheek and down to her ear. "Do you remember when we went there in college? It was our first time."

"Of course I remember. Why? Do you want to recreate that?"

"No. We're a lot better at it now." She chuckled, running a hand through his hair. He always had a way of making her smile, no matter what the situation was.

He kissed her, his hands sliding down the sides of her naked body to grasp her hips. His lips moved softly against hers, soon to be replaced by his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth. She moaned slightly, feeling him press his hips between her legs. He was so soft against her, and she loved the way his hands kept her guessing as they caressed her body. It was gentle and sweet, but there was something different about it that she couldn't quite describe. There were no words for how he made her feel.

His lips moved down her neck, slightly sucking her flesh as he moved over her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, his hands sliding up her body to run over her breasts. It wasn't harsh, but she could feel that he had a certain kind of possessiveness over her body. She could only describe it as magical, especially when his lips reached her bellybutton, pulling the blanket from her chest as he did so.

"Brock?" She covered herself a bit with her arms, having never been a fan of being bare before a room, even if it was empty. He shushed her as he moved downward, placing kisses over her thighs. "Brock!"

"Just relax. I know what I'm doing." She held herself up on her elbows, looking at him. He was very sure of himself, but she had never let a man do that to her. It was a little too intimate, and she would always refuse when they were married. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the attention, or his offer, but it made her uncomfortable.

"I don't think…"

"Don't think at all. If you don't like it I'll stop." She met his deep blue eyes, nodding, but she was still uneasy. If he asked her to trust him, indirectly or not, she supposed she would. It wasn't like it was some unheard of act or anything. It was simple, really, she thought as she lay back down and awaited his next move.

His lips moved slowly around her before he placed feather-light kisses upon her center. She bit her lip as he pushed his lips harder against her, placing his hands beneath her thighs to caress her buttocks. Suddenly his tongue jetted out from between his lips and touched her, causing a gasp to escape her mouth. It was as his tongue moved over her, touching every surface, she realized what the big deal was about such an act. It was wonderful.

"Oh…fuck." The breathy sound escaped her lips when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she could feel him smile against her. It didn't much matter how indelicate she had been though, since she was feeling so high. It was as if she was experiencing a sexual awakening at that very moment. But just as she was feeling her stomach bubble with warmth he pulled away, kissing back up the length of her body to her lips. He hurriedly shoved into her, not wanting her to be disappointed with him for stopping.

She wrapped her legs around him, and they made love once more before holding each other close. He kissed her, nibbling her bottom lip as he pulled away. It was her turn to look content and completely exhausted from their encounter. He smiled and ran his fingers over her shoulder as she lay in his arms.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I will never doubt you again." He laughed at how sleepy she sounded, he was too. But he still had to ask one question.

"Was that _my_ Reba who dropped the F-bomb?" She rolled her eyes, realizing that she had in fact become so needy beneath him that her mind didn't even register any words before they flew from her lips.

"I hate that word."

"I know you do." She shrugged as her eyelids were becoming heavier.

"I guess that's just what you do to me."

"You always know how to float my ego."

"Well I'm glad...now shut up."


	29. Chapter 29

Brock and Reba drove away from their home for a long weekend together. She had just gotten off the phone with her Mama before they left, telling her to expect them in about six and a half hours. Jake would be staying with Barbra Jean, even though he wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but he smiled and pretended well enough for Reba to keep her questions to herself.

Jake had been acting very strangely since she and Brock had gotten back together. He had witnessed them fighting when she took Brock's pills away from him, and she wasn't sure her conversation with him afterwards really helped. He said he was worried about her getting hurt again, and he didn't like seeing his father acting so violent towards her when he grabbed her wrists. She assured him that wasn't the case, but nothing seemed to help him feel happy about their newly formed family. It was strange to her.

"Well, what's the first thing you want to do when we get there?" She broke her train of negative thought by asking a question. He obviously had some reason to go back to Oklahoma for the weekend, and she didn't believe him when he said it was just for a weekend vacation.

"I don't know. I figure after we leave your parents' house we could grab a bite to eat and drive out to the cabin. Where, of course, we will shed all of our clothes at the door and spend the rest of the weekend naked and all over each other." She chuckled as she responded to a text Barbra Jean had sent her, making sure they were okay on the road. She feared the blonde wasn't going to leave them alone all weekend.

"Well I like the food idea, but the naked thing is probably not going to happen…at first." He returned her laugh, placing a hand upon her knee.

"I'm glad to know you're at least going to consider it."

"Listen, I'm really curious. Why exactly did you choose to go back to Oklahoma?"

"I told you, honey. I thought it would be fun to go back to the place we spent most of our summers in college."

"You say that, but it sounds like you have some ulterior motive or something. Wait…you're not going to murder me or anything right?" She smiled when he gave her a shocked expression, showing him she was only joking.

"We're just going to have fun, okay. Just try to clear your mind and enjoy our time." She agreed, but was still suspicious. There was something odd about his demeanor, and she was determined to figure out what he was up to.

xxxxxxxxxx

Her parents were definitely shocked when they found out she was back with her ex-husband. However, they weren't as shocked as Brock was when he found out she still hadn't told them. Her sisters were excited, but her brother was pretty angry. He left at the beginning of their visit, but returned before they left to apologize for his actions.

After she broke the news of their relationship, and the shock wore off, her Daddy and Brock disappeared. Her Mama, her sisters and herself all stayed inside the house to talk and catch up on lost time, as well as going through photo albums. She became worried though. She vaguely wondered for a moment if her father had shot her lover. She wouldn't have put it past him.

Brock was fine, yet a bit shaken, as they left in silence. She drove to the cabin, and they made it there just before midnight. He wouldn't let her carry her bag, but she opened the door for him. He still hadn't spoken much to her, and she feared he was angry. There had been enough tension with her family that evening. She wanted him to open up and get over it before they went to bed.

"Please talk to me." She watched from the bed as he hung up a couple of nice shirts next to the clothes she had previously hung in the closet. He sighed before meeting her eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Reba?"

"I want you to tell me how you feel. Are you just tired or are you pissed off because I didn't tell my family about us?" He thought for a moment, obviously choosing his words carefully. She could tell he didn't want to argue, neither did she, but they both also knew that she had a very short fuse.

"I know you didn't tell them because you wanted to make sure we're going to make it first, but it makes me feel like you're embarrassed by me." She stood, walking towards him with her arms crossed over her chest. She was trying not to yell at him, for whatever reason, but it was getting increasingly difficult. They were both tired and irritable, and she just wanted him to get over it.

"I am not."

"How am I supposed to feel then?"

"If anything you're the one who is embarrassed by me. You introduce me to people as your 'friend.'" He rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"That was once, and I thought we moved past that. I've told you how sorry I am about that."

"Yeah, well…" She shook her head, running a hand through her hair before meeting his eyes. "Look, we didn't come here to argue. I'm sorry if my not telling my family about us hurt your feelings, but I was trying to prevent them from freaking out. I mean, you saw how my brother reacted. I just didn't want to deal with all of that."

"I understand...I'm just tired. Sorry I snapped at you." She nodded, surprised that the argument hadn't escalated the way they usually did. It was odd that instead of pressing forward he walked over and pulled her into a hug. She would gladly admit that she liked it like that.


	30. Chapter 30

Reba awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the sloshing of the current from the lake. However, when she opened her eyes she stopped thinking about how beautiful it must have been outside. All she could think about was the fact that Brock wasn't by her side. Ever since they began sharing a bed he had stayed until she awoke, and they would begin their morning by speaking and making eyes at one another. She sighed, well aware that he was still upset about the night before.

She stood from the bed, brushing her teeth and hair before walking into the living area of the house, her bare feet padding against the wooden floor. He was seated on the deck with a cup of coffee in his hand, looking at the lake. She opened the sliding screen door and sat in the chair next to him, waiting for him to speak. She was glad when he finally did.

"I wanted to let you sleep in." She nodded and smiled at the fact that he already knew what was on her mind. She sat back in the chair, but the air around them felt awkward, as if it was filled with an unresolved tension. He must have felt it too because it didn't take him long to speak. "I'm sorry about how I reacted last night. I was tired and shocked, and I took it out on you."

"I'm just glad you aren't still angry with me. I'm sorry too." He stood and moved to her chair, and she scooted over to allow him to wrap his arms around her. They sat together and stared at the lake, watching the birds fly as the wind carried them across the clouds.

"Well, it's almost noon. Do we want to eat, swim, go for a walk, or skip all the foreplay and just get naked?" She slapped his chest, but smiled still. They didn't speak for a moment, allowing the breeze to brush them from across the lake.

"Let's go for a walk. Do you want to?" She looked up to him, questioning eyes staring into his.

"You go get dressed, and I'll start packing a picnic." She kissed him before rushing into their bedroom to dress for the day. She searched through the closet and picked out the dress she knew he would like the best. It was a sundress, white with a bit of lace here and there. It reminded her of the dress she wore the first time he took her to the lake, and she hoped he would remember too.

When she walked out of the bedroom all he did was smile at her. He stepped close and wrapped her in an embrace, and that's how she knew he remembered. He told her she looked beautiful, and she blushed like she was sixteen-years-old again.

He dressed as well and they began to walk down the path that led to a small beach area. It didn't look the same, for so many years had passed since they were last there, but traces of what used to be still lingered around them. The flowers were still in full bloom and the air smelled clean and fresh.

"It's still beautiful out here." His hand caressed hers as they continued to walk, smiling once they reached a small area where they could lay their blanket and eat.

"We should swim." She shrugged, sipping the last of her can of soda they had brought in the basket.

"I didn't bring my bathing suit. And, no, I will not go without." He chuckled, leaning forward to place a kiss upon her lips as they heard thunder in the distance. "Besides, it smells like rain."

"Well, if we're going to get rained on anyway we might as well just jump into the lake." She rolled her eyes at his persistence, but still refused to swim. She had never been one for swimming anyways. It wasn't fun to her, especially since she wasn't sure who else could have been around the lake. She was not taking the chance of being caught in a soaked white dress.

"Brock, if you're looking for a reason to grab me, you don't really need one." He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her onto her back upon the blanket. She laughed as he kissed her neck, running his hands over her hips. "You act like you need my permission."

"I thought I did."

"I went seven years without you. Why on earth would I turn you down?"

"Well, in that case…" He began to kiss down her neck, pushing his hands up her thighs beneath the dress. All of a sudden there was a loud crash of thunder and the rain began to pour, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh, come on!" She sat up and they hurried to gather their things before running up the path towards the house. When they entered through the back door they were in hysterics, laughing and tossing their wet blanket and basket to the kitchen floor. "Well, so much for a picnic."

"Your hair is curly." They continued to laugh as they removed their shoes, and she ran a hand through her hair as they dripped all over the wooden floor. She looked towards him when his laughter ceased, and she smiled as he stared.

"What are you looking at?" He stepped forward and kissed her gently before meeting her eyes once more.

"You." She nodded, smiling at his answer. Of course she knew he was looking at her, but there was something in his eyes that was different. He seemed to study her face, looking over her features before his eyes stopped at her lips.

"Let's go to bed." He took her hand, pulling her towards the bedroom as she laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain poured heavily outside, and the thunder was loud. Reba laid still and looked out the window as the water drenched the glass, sliding down in waves. So much for spending some time around the lake, she thought. Though, she didn't mind the alternative, spending the day in bed.

She smiled as Brock's hand ran over her bare back, and he moved to settle behind her. His lips touched her shoulder while his other hand moved some hair out of her face. He had fallen asleep after they made love, but she turned away and observed her surroundings. It gave her some quiet time to think, and she needed it. Life had taken on a bit of stress before they left home, and she was thankful for the mini-vacation.

"It's so quiet here." His voice was soft, so he wouldn't break the barrier of silence that seemed to warm the house. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, and she wrapped her arms over his in a tight embrace.

"I like listening to the rain." He kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair. That was how she had always wanted it to be: them holding one another and listening to the rain. She would have even gone as far as to say everything was perfect at the moment.

"Could you spend the rest of your life like this?" She chuckled, feeling him pull her closer and place kisses upon the side of her neck.

"I think I could. Could you?"

"Well if you would then of course." His lips touched the side of her face, and she turned her head to kiss him. She touched his lower lip with her tongue before he pulled away, and she turned around in his arms to hold him close as well.

"I was just thinking about how perfect this feels, if that's the right word. I feel like we're back in college…"

"And falling in love for the first time?" She smiled as he finished her sentence. Yes, as overly sentimental as that sounded, it was true. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Exactly." She kissed him once more, deepening it almost immediately, but he pulled away.

"Hold that thought." He pulled away from her and got out of bed, his naked form rushing across the dim room and out into the kitchen. She sat up, holding the light blue sheets against her chest as she wondered where he was going.

He returned with two glasses and a bottle of champagne, opening it and filling the glasses on the other side of the room. She smiled as he moved and handed her a glass, sitting next to her in bed once more. She smiled and decided that she was the one who had to ask since he wasn't speaking.

"What's with the champagne? We haven't even eaten yet."

"Reba, I've loved you since I first saw you. I know that I've screwed up more times than I should have in the past, but you've changed me, I've changed. And I love who we are together and how you make me feel. I just…I love you more than anything, and I want to know if you would consider marrying me…again."

"What?"

"Let's get married. I love you." He smiled and held out a ring he had apparently been hiding in his hand. She licked her lips, taking a deep breath. They hadn't even talked about where they would be in the future, but she didn't know he had been thinking so much about it. It was a crippling question because she didn't know if she wanted to take that chance again. He noticed the look upon her face and his heart nearly broke. "Maybe we should just forget about this." He began to put the ring away, but she placed her hand upon his to stop his movements.

"No, Brock, I'm just…really surprised." He wouldn't meet her eyes, and she looked down to their hands, where she was tightly holding so he wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry. I just ruined everything, didn't I?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just didn't know we were headed there." He stood and stepped into his boxers that were lying upon the floor next to the bed and began to pace.

"Where are we supposed to be headed then? We love each other, we're living together, and we're sleeping together. Hell, Reba, we share everything. I just thought we were taking logical steps to the altar." The slight anger in his voice frustrated her, even though she knew he was only hurt by her reaction. She stood slowly from the bed, the sheets still draped about her body to cover her.

"Maybe I wasn't aware of our 'logical steps.' If you were so interested then why didn't you bring it up?"

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"You surprised me when we were in college. This time we were supposed to talk about it."

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't clear on the rules about remarrying your ex-wife."

"Damn it, Brock, don't act like such a child." He stopped his pacing and stood to meet her eyes, realizing that they would never have a rational conversation once he made her angry. He didn't want it to get to the point where she was yelling at him.

"I love you, and I want to marry you. We've wasted so much time apart, and I want to officially say that you're my wife again. Do you know how wonderful it feels to be married to you? I want that back. And, this time, I am not going to take advantage of it. You will _not_ get hurt."

She looked to the floor, shaking her head. She loved him, more than ever, but she wasn't sure whether or not marriage was what she wanted. After fighting it for as long as she could, she began to cry. She knew he was uncomfortable when people cried, but she couldn't stop it.

"What happens when you don't want me anymore?"

"That won't happen, honey."

"You can't promise me that. What happens when times get tough, and you decide I'm not good enough? We're going to fight a lot, Brock, because that's what we do, but I want you to be around when it's time to work it out too. We can't run from everything this time, and I know I was just as guilty as you when that used to happen, but it can't again. I want to live in love instead of anger this time."

"I promise that you are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He leaned close and pulled her into an embrace, comforting her tears. "Reba, I will never hurt you like I did before. And we were young when we made all of those mistakes, and I was stupid when I let you go. If you don't want to get married, we won't, but that doesn't change the fact that I am going to spend every minute I can with you for the rest of my life, ring or not."

He held her for a moment longer, allowing her to think about all that they said. He wished she wouldn't have reacted so harshly, but he was glad they got all of their insecurities out into the open. It was comforting for being such a letdown.

"Well, I never said no." She sniffled, and it took him a moment to understand what she was saying. He pulled back and she took the ring from his hand, looking at it.

"You'll consider marrying me?"

"I'll wear the ring, and we can be engaged for a while, but I think we should wait to actually get married."

"That's all I can ask for." He kissed her hard upon the lips as he slide the ring onto her left hand. He could feel her smile against his lips and he lifted her from the ground, carrying her back to the bed where they made love to the musical murmur of the rain.


	31. Chapter 31

"Brock, how are we going to tell everybody?" Reba looked at him over their breakfast at a diner they chose before they drove home. It was a small place, quite intimate and quaint. The food reminded her of her grandmother's cooking, which also reminded her that they were leaving Oklahoma for Texas. It wasn't that she didn't like Texas, but there was something about her childhood home that she loved so dearly.

"I thought you wanted to wait to get married."

"I do. But they're going to have to know soon."

"We don't have to tell them until you're ready. Just don't wear the ring yet." She nodded, but didn't continue eating as he had. The idea of her not wearing the ring didn't seem to bother him as long as he knew she still wanted to marry him, which she did.

"But I want to wear it." He chuckled, looking towards her again.

"Well, honey, wear it and we'll tell them. I promise it won't be that big of a deal." She sighed, taking a sip of her water and biting into a piece of toast. Suddenly he was the one thinking about their announcement to their family. "You don't think they'll be angry do you?"

"I think they'll all be happy for us. I am worried about Jake though. I don't think he's really on board with us being together again."

"You've noticed too?" She shrugged, leaning her elbows on the table for their conversation to continue without interruption by food.

"He just seems so upset whenever we're all together. He's never like that when it's just him and me."

"Same here." They thought for a moment, and Reba finished her cup of cappuccino. "Maybe we should talk to him separately."

xxxxxxxxxx

As they expected, everyone seemed thrilled they were going to marry again, especially Barbra Jean. She hurried to pull Reba into a hug and lift her into the air in excitement. She immediately began making wedding plans as Reba sat in silence, rolling her eyes and continuously reminding her that they weren't getting married for a long while.

It was when the blonde was talking about flowers and music that Jake entered the kitchen. He stopped by the back door and listened for a moment, but didn't quite understand about what they were talking. Reba noticed him standing and smiled, hoping to ease the nervous look upon his face.

"Mom, what's going on?" She sighed, wishing he wasn't so good at reading the situation. Since when did he pay that much attention anyway?

"Well, little Jake, your mom and dad are getting married again!" Barbra Jean excitedly spilled the news to the young man, whose eyes rushed to his mother's for confirmation.

"Mom?"

"It's true, but we aren't going to do it for a long time. And…" She was interrupted by him slamming his backpack against the ground and walking out the door.

"I don't think he's happy, Reba." She gave the blonde a look of irritation.

"That's why we were going to wait to tell him alone, you moron!" She scoffed and hurried to follow her son as he heatedly walked down the sidewalk. He was fast, she wouldn't deny, and she quickly learned that she wasn't quite as fit as she thought she was. "Jake! Let's talk!"

"No! Just leave me alone!" He sped up a bit, and she rolled her eyes before breaking into a jog, hoping he would sit down somewhere soon. She was coming close to him when he stopped walking completely and turned to stare into her blue eyes, his full of emotion that she didn't quite understand. "Why are you doing this? Do you just like taking everything and messing it up when it gets too boring? I used to blame Dad for all of the bad things that happened before, but I think you're to blame too. You didn't even ask us first."

"Jake, sit down." He looked around, realizing there was no place to do so.

"There's no bench."

"We're young, sit right here." She gently sat herself upon the ground, finding the grass to be comfortable enough for the moment. He joined her and gave an expectant look. "First off, I am your mother, and you will not speak to me like that. It's disrespectful, and I am sure there are better ways to get your point across."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and picked at a blade of grass.

"And second, Jake change is a part of life. Whether it's jumping forward or taking twelve steps back, it's going to happen, and we all have to deal with it."

"But I don't understand why we all have to go backwards. There is no moving forward when you're getting married again."

"You might see it that way, but I think it _is_ a step forward. We've all grown in certain ways, especially your father, and I think, in time we can be a family again."

"We are a family."

"Technically, yes we are. But wouldn't you like for us all to live together, and kind of legitimize all of that?"

"We already live together." She sighed, knowing that she wasn't getting through to him at all. He was so stubborn, she thought.

"And you don't like that either, do you?"

"I was getting okay with it, and I even started to like the idea of eating supper together every night and playing games…but I saw him hurt you that one time, and I don't want it to happen again." She remembered about what he was speaking. When she had taken Brock's pain killers away after his shoulder had been injured, in a fit of rage he had handled her a bit too roughly. She thought they had cleared everything up with him, but apparently she was wrong.

"He didn't mean it, honey."

"I've heard that people make up excuses when someone is hurting them. That's what you're supposed to say."

"No, I'm supposed to tell you the truth, and I am. He was taking some medicine that made him act a little funny, and I took it away, which made him act even crazier."

"I don't believe you."

"I know you don't, but this isn't really about you." His eyes met hers quickly, shocked at the words he heard. "I know that sounds harsh, and maybe unfair, but this is about your father and me. I know you see us as only your parents, but we are also people, and we can't only make decisions that will make us miserable because you kids are acting stubborn. I will gladly talk you through it, but it is going to happen no matter what you think about it."

"Call me selfish, but I can't be happy about it yet."

"Well, call me a procrastinator, but you'll have a lot of time to get used to it. We aren't even going to set a date for a year or so."

He nodded, but she could tell their talk hadn't convinced him in the slightest. He was going to have to work the situation out in his own mind, and she was willing to let him. Though, she was suddenly filled with a few doubts of her own…


	32. Chapter 32

She sat upon her bed, staring blankly towards the wall as she heard Brock enter the bedroom from taking his shower. He said something, but she wasn't listening enough to respond. Her mind was too busy wondering if Jake was right about her and Brock. Were they really just taking steps backward to end up where they were during the divorce? She didn't think so before, but her mind had gotten the best of her, and she was sorting through all kinds of different emotions.

"Reba?" Brock watched her as she stared into space, glossy eyed and confused. It was quite obvious she wasn't listening to a word he was saying, and he wanted to understand why she was acting so distant. He crawled across the bed and placed a kissed upon the side of her neck from behind her, causing her to jump in response and turn to face him.

"What?" He laughed, moving to sit upon his knees behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub her back, gaining a sigh.

"Don't say 'what' like you're one of the kids." She closed her eyes, ignoring him and allowing him to continue moving his hands. "What are you thinking about?"

"Us."

"Really? What about us?" She sighed, not quite ready to talk, but unsure she wanted to keep the conversation to herself.

"I'm wondering if we really should get married." His hands stopped, as she had expected. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not calling it off or anything. I just keep thinking about what Jake said this afternoon. He really doesn't want us to do this again."

"He just needs time, Reba." He leaned down to kiss her neck once more, moving his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, but she stood and turned to face him.

"Why don't you think this is a big deal? He said we were only doing this because we mess things up when life gets boring. Is that true?" Brock moved closer to her and tried to take her hands in his, but she pulled her arms away and began to pace a bit. "Stop touching me! This is a real problem!"

"I agree." He stood and faced her, but didn't move closer. "There is a real problem if you won't even let me touch you." She ran a hand through her hair, sighing.

"It isn't that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's our son! I don't understand how you can't see that he's going through something!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Well, that seems to be all you respond to anymore!"

"Not true! I also respond to sex, but I'm not allowed to touch you right now." She narrowed her eyes, feeling her anger boil. There she was trying to figure out how to help their son and he was making jokes, mocking her, trying to get into her pants.

"Just shut up." She walked past him and grabbed her pillow before moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She ignored him and closed the door before making her way downstairs to lie upon the couch. She didn't know why she blew up on him like that, but she needed to figure some things out. He just happened to be in her line of fire.

xxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't sleep, knowing that Brock was upstairs wondering what he had done wrong, when she was the one who became furious at him for no real reason. It wasn't his fault that she was angry, and she knew she would need to apologize. Suddenly she felt his fingers running through her hair, pushing it away from her cheek before he kissed it.

"I talked to him about us, and he promised to at least try to get used to the idea. I also made him promise to talk to one of us if he sees anything that makes him think we are going back to the way we were." She turned to face him as he leaned over the back of the couch. "Now, can we move on from this?"

"I'm so sorry." She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away and met her eyes, which were shining in the glow of the nightlight by the stairs. "I was just freaking out and I took it out on you and…" Another kiss interrupted her apology as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, helping her move over the back of the couch to stand against him, holding her tightly against his body.

"You forget I know you better than I know myself. If you were really angry with me you would have stayed until we fought it out." He chuckled and ran a hand over her cheek. The fact that he understood why she had initiated a fight made her feel warm on the inside. He possibly did know her better than she thought, especially after having been on the negative end of her words for many years.

"I want to go to bed."

"That's good. I want to take you to bed." He lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her. She took her pillow in her hand before he carried her up the stairs, their tongues caressing. He laid her upon the bed and they quickly fought with one another's clothes until they were naked against each other's skin, gasping for air.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reba watched Brock over her cup of coffee as he read the morning newspaper and ate his breakfast. Jake and Kyra were there too, sharing stories about their friends and sharing things about their lives, which was very unnatural, but she wasn't going to complain. Jake had kept his promise to Brock and getting used to the fact that they were eventually going to marry once more, and they were quickly sinking into a new happiness.

"Sorry I'm late!" Barbra Jean rushed through the back door and pulled up her own chair for breakfast, but Reba didn't mind. She only smiled and stood to pour her friend a cup of coffee as the chatter continued…and life simply went on.

She wasn't sure when they would marry, whether it be sooner or later. And she wasn't certain what the future would bring them, but she did know one thing for sure: she was happy. And, by the looks of her family, they were happy too. With life's uncertainties she found happiness, and she thanked God she had listened to her heart.

The End

xxxxx

Thank you SO much for all the reviews. I hope the ending did the story justice, and a new story will be coming soon!


End file.
